The Winter's Wind
by Strotti
Summary: Jack Frost wasn't always Jack Frost. 300 years ago, he was Jokul Frosti, son of Loki. When he and Thor's daughter, Coro, take up permanent residence on Midgard, they never expect to be turned into the spirits of winter and wind, nor to become involved with some strange group that called themselves the Avengers.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to my brand new story! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now, and I was finally like just do it already! So I did. But a couple things first, the wind is not mine, but I gave her my own character and persona. Also, the Avengers and Rise of the Guardians do not belong to me in any way shape or form. That's all :)**_

_** -Marie**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack Frost laughed as he watched children running around hucking snow at each other, squealing and laughing. He gripped his staff and made another snowball, throwing it with deadly accuracy at the unfortunate child he had targeted. The wind laughed around him, finding joy in the setting, and Jack stood up.

"Ok wind, my job here is done. Let's go home!" he called to the wind, and right on cue the wind started racing excitedly around him, taking him to Burgess. The wind guided him through different towns and cities, frost following them wherever they went. About halfway through the journey, Jack looked down and noticed something that sent chills down his spine.

"Wind, did you see that?" he asked, and the wind chilled in response. "Let's check it out." The wind lowered Jack gently to the ground and he walked up to a spot of black against the snow. Jack kneeled down and studied the mysterious substance, his face getting grim. "It's definitely nightmare sand. We need to tell the guardians of this." he said, standing back up and gripping his staff. "So soon after we got rid of Pitch as well. What the heck is he doing up and about already?" he questioned.

'Jack, nightmares!' the wind warned Jack, and Jack spun around just in time to freeze a nightmare horse and the wind blew it over to shatter it.

"We're surrounded!" Jack yelled as he watched the nightmares circle him, pawing their feet and snorting. The wind roared around him, warning them to not come any closer, but the nightmares whinnied and charged. For the next several minutes, Jack fought the monsters with the winds help, but for every one nightmare they destroyed it seemed like two took it's place.

'Something else it coming! I do not know what it is!' the wind whispered fearfully around Jack, and he soon heard a whirring sound coming closer, then a beam of blue light crashed into a nightmare and killed it instantly. Jack spun around and saw a big metal man floating in the sky, and his jaw dropped.

"Kid, get out of here!" the metal man said, and Jack looked around expecting another child to be near, but saw none.

"Woah, wait, are you talking to me?" Jack asked, more than a little confused.

"Who else would I talk to! Now get away before you get hurt!" the metal man answered before resuming the fight against the nightmares. Jack blinked, lowering his guard, and was about to get run over by a nightmare when a shield came out of nowhere and smashed the horse. Jack turned and saw a man dressed all in red, white, and blue coming up to him.

"Kid, you have to leave!" he ordered, and Jack saw kind blue eyes from beneath a helmet he had on that had both confidence and worry in them. "You will get hurt if you don't."

"You can see me." Jack said, still shell shocked that not one, but two grown men could obviously see him, the spirit of snowballs and fun times.

'Focus!' the wind stormed around him, reminding Jack of the current predicament. He needed no other warning before he started fighting alongside the two men, destroying the last of the nightmares. The metal man landed and flipped his face guard up, walking towards Jack with a confused expression on his face.

"What the hell? Can you explain what that was?" he said, gesturing at a patch of frozen nightmare sand nearby. The other man seemed curious as well, quickly retrieving his shield before joining the other man.

"Oh, hey, um look at that! I gotta go, nice meeting you ok see ya bye!" Jack said with a smile plastered on his face before the wind picked him up to take him away from the battle sight. Jack looked behind him to see the metal man flying after him, and he groaned. "I forgot he could do that. Wind, faster!" he commanded, frowning. The wind did as she was told, and then swerved him out of the way of a light blue beam of energy that the metal man fired off. "What the heck! Wind, get me out of here!" he shouted with a new urgency, before getting hit directly in the back with another beam of energy and going limp.

'Jack, no!' the wind howled as she watched as the mysterious man who could see Jack caught him then flew away in the opposite direction.

(Tony's POV)

Tony Stark looked down at the young unconscious boy he was carrying and felt a twinge of guilt. He had only meant to fire off another warning shot, but had accidentally hit the boy square in the back. Tony landed by Steve and gently laid the boy on the ground before flipping his face guard up.

"So what's the diagnosis, capsicle." he asked lightly, covering up any concern he had for the boy. The captain knelt down and felt for a pulse, frowning as he did so.

"He's freezing! We have to warm him up immediately before he dies." he said seriously. "I can feel a pulse though, so that's good. Call shield and have them expect us, this boy needs medical attention." Tony nodded and picked the boy up again while having Jarvis dial shield, and informing them of their predicament and telling them to send a helicraft to their quardiants. He looked down at the sleeping boy again and wondered at him bright white hair and unhealthily pale skin, and thought back to the fight where the boy was using a staff like thing to freeze the black horse things.

"Hey captain, where's his staff thing?" he asked, and Steve turned around frowning.

"Let's look around for a bit before the helicraft arrives." he suggested, and the pair spent the next fifteen minutes looking around before they found their target. It looked and felt like a normal chunk of wood, but after what Tony had seen earlier he knew better than to think that.

"You carry that, I've got the kid." he said to Steve, who nodded and picked it up, examining it.

"Look's like a normal stick to me." he murmured almost to himself, before hearing a familiar sound and looking up to see the helicraft closing in. "There's our ride. Come on, let's get this kid some help then find Fury." the captain said, and Tony nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**That's all for the prologue! Please let me know how you like it! I accept constructive criticism :) But seriously please leave reviews! **_


	2. Chapter One

_**You guys I'm so happy! It seems like people really enjoyed the prologue :) A big big thanks to Huntress Calypso, Felidaes' Tale, Love Laugh Live Your Life, and the two guests for reviewing. I love reviews so keep them coming! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. **_

_** -Marie**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Fury POV)

Nicholas J. Fury marched down the hallway towards the medical bay, where Tony Stark had told him to meet them at. Apparently, there was a new threat, and Fury didn't want to take any chances with this new enemy, so when he had heard they had also brought a strange boy with them he just about had a fit, in his own silent way of course. He turned the corner and opened the door to be met with chaos. Tony was yelling at the doctors while holding a young kid, while Steve tried to calm him down.

"And just what is going on here?" he asked, his patience dropping.

"Sir, let me explain." the captain offered, and Fury nodded his assent. "While out fighting, the kid that Stark is carrying got injured, and the doctors refuse to treat him." Fury turned to the doctors and raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, allow me to be blunt, but there is nobody there." the doctor said nervously.

"What do you mean nobody is there, I can see the kid with my own eyes." he said, glancing back at the said boy. He watched as the doctor breathed slowly, trying to calm down. "Stark, Rogers, with me. Dr. Banner happens to be here today, he can run tests on the kid." The two avengers nodded and followed Fury to Dr. Banners lab, more than a little bit confused.

"Sir, there is also this. The boy was using it to fight with us." Steve said, holding out a wooden shepherds staff. Fury frowned and took it from Rogers. He would take it to the weapons vault for tests later.

"Dr. Banner, we have a patient for you to see." Fury said while stepping into the room. Said doctor looked up when they came in and looked at the boy. "So you can see him?"

"Of course I can. Should I not?" Banner questioned.

"There was some problems with the doctors being able to see the kid. Run tests on him and assess his injuries, then report back." Fury ordered. The other nodded and he left. He needed to lock this staff up.

(Steve's POV)

As soon as Fury left, we all turned back to the boy now laying on a medical table.

"So what's the story here?" Banner asked, walking over to the kid.

"We got some strange readings from the scanner I installed, so me and Capsicle went to check it out. When we got there, there were a ton of black horse monsters, and this kid was standing in the middle of it. But when we asked him to get out of there he instead fights with us. It was the strangest thing." Tony said, walking to stand on the other side of the kid, studying him.

"He was fighting with the staff that Fury was holding. It was ice powers or something, because all the horses he hit froze then shattered." Steve finished for Tony. "Then when we asked him about it, he started to fly away." Dr. Banner looked up at this, a disbelieving look in his eyes. "I know, I didn't believe it at first either. But anyways, Stark here went after him and knocked him unconscious." With that Steve turned to glare at Tony, still upset that he had done something so careless to a child. Stark just shrugged and started eating some peanuts he had pulled out from behind a plant.

"Well, he is freezing. We have to warm him up immediately." Banner said, grabbing some blankets and turned the heat on. After doing that Fury walked back in, his face even sterner than it usually is.

"We need to lock that kid up. He is a danger to humanity." he said, his face leaving no room for negotiations.

"Wait what?" Tony said, frowning.

"I'll show you what, but only after he is locked up in Loki's old cell." he said and turned on his heel. Steve lifted the boy, still wrapped up in his blankets, and began carrying him after Fury. The kid was way too light, and still cold to the touch.

'Whatever reason Fury has for locking him up, it had better be good.' Steve thought. It wasn't often that he questioned Fury's orders, but this time he was. It was only a kid, after all. They reached the cell and Fury opened the door, Steve laying him down inside. The door slammed shut and the four stood staring at him for a minute.

"Come with me. You need to see this." Fury instructed before leading them to a conference type room. He turned on the camera's for the cell and Steve looked to see...nothing.

"What, he escaped?" Tony said, ready to get his suit.

"Not escaped, just invisible. For some reason, you can't see the kid on any camera. I tried thermal camera's but he didn't show up on those either. It's as if he doesn't exist." Fury answered. Steve stared at the camera, trying to figure this out.

"Why does this mean you have to lock him up?" Tony asked, still irritated about that.

"He is a potential threat. Until he can prove that he means no harm to humanity, he is free to go." Dr. Banner coughed a little at this, and Steve silently agreed with him. Fury might say he is free, but SHIELD will always be tracking the kid after this. They turned back to the camera's, which were still blank.

"I'll go watch watch him, someone needs to keep an eye on him since the camera's don't pick him up." Steve offered, and after seeing Fury's nod of approval left in the direction of the cell. When he got there, the kid was in the same position he had put him in. The only thing that was different is his face was pinched slightly, as if he was in pain. Steve frowned, concerned. Dr. Banner had said the only thing wrong was the kid was cold, but besides that he was unharmed. The more Steve thought about that, the more confused he got.

_'A direct hit like that could have killed him, yet all that's wrong is he is cold.'_ Steve thought, and sighed. He wasn't good at the mysteries, he was just a soldier. But this kid was, by far, the biggest mystery he had come across yet.

(Loki POV)

Loki sighed and looked around his cell. He would never admit it, but he was well and truly bored. After attacking New York, Asgard had kept him locked up in his cell with his only company being himself and occasionally his mother. He sighed again and frowned, listening intensly. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer, but instead of the familiar guards footsteps they sounded suspiciously like Thor's. Loki stood up and prepared himself for what was coming.

"Thor, how nice of you to visit." he said, a sarcastic grin spreading across his face.

"Brother, today I come in all seriousness." Thor said, his voice grave. "Heimdall talked with me today, he had bad news of Midgard."

"Midgard? What interest would I have of Midgard anymore?" Loki said, sniffing in disdain. He had tried to become the rightful King of Midgard, and had failed. He didn't want to hear of that realm any longer.

"It is news of Jokul." Thor said. This news stopped Loki in his tracks, and he turned slowly to face Thor.

"Go on." he said, all humor and sarcasm gone.

"Heimdall lost sight of him. Last he saw was him and Coro fighting together against some foe, then he just disappeared."

"And what of Coro?" Loki asked. If Jokul had gone missing, the same could have happened to his niece.

"She was gone for a time, but Heimdall has found her again. She is upset, and the winds are out of control in Midgard." Thor frowned as well, concerned for the safety of both his nephew and his daughter. He then hesitated the slightest bit, but Loki caught it. "Brother, I am loath to trust you after New York, but this is different. We must go to Midgard to find Jokul." Loki nodded. He might be a trickster, but when it came to his son he was dead serious.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, and Thor smiled grimly.

"We must move fast, before father notices anything is wrong." Loki nodded, his mind still on Jokul. He was worried about his son, and was eager to find him. "We will start by locating Coro, then go from there." Thor then stepped forwards and unlocked Loki's cell, who stepped out and took a deep breath.

"What of Heimdall?" he asked as they quickly walked out of the palace and down the rainbow ridge.

"He has conveniently gone to check in with the king and deliver any news. He doesn't know the details of what we are doing, so he can't tell father exactly what is happening, but we still must hurry." Thor answered, increasing his speed. Loki hurried after him, and before long they had reached the bifrost, which Heimdall had 'accidentally' left open.

"Thor, I doubt your little friends would be pleased to see me. Let's not let them find me." Loki murmured before feeling the familiar rush of the bifrost taking him to Midgard. Almost immediately after landing, he understood what Thor had meant by the wind losing control. The wind was intense, blowing garbage bins and other objects over. Leaves and papers were flying everywhere, and all people in the area had locked themselves inside to avoid the cold wind. Thor furrowed his eyebrows, looking around at the storm.

"Coro? I know you are here." he said, still looking around. The wind lessened just a bit after hearing his voice, and a bunch of light pink flower petal in the rough shape of a human blew closer to Thor and Loki. The petals reached them and slowly took shape of a girl, morphing into a small white haired child that looked no older than 12 years old. She had big sky blue eyes that were filled with worry, and her shoulder length white hair was sticking out at odd angles. Her skin was unusually pale, but had a healthy glow to it.

"Father!" she cried, looking at Thor. "Jack is gone! I've been looking everywhere with my wind but I can't find him." she said, looking devastated.

"Slow down, Coro. Who is this Jack person?" Thor asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Sorry, I meant Jokul. He goes by Jack here on Earth. But we were fighting some nightmares when two men showed up to fight alongside us. Except they could both see Jack! Then one knocked him out and took him." she explained, then turned and noticed Loki. "Uncle Loki, I'm sorry! I tried to protect him, but I failed." Coro hung her head, ashamed and worried.

"Coro, it wasn't your fault. But what did the two men look like?" Loki asked his niece.

"One had on a weird outfit that was blue, red, and white. He also had a shield and a helmet on, so I couldn't see his face. The other, the one who took Jack, was in a suit made of metal." she explained, looking back up at her uncle and father. After hearing this both men went stiff.

"Thor, explain to me why your little group of 'friends' have taken my son." Loki said, turning to his brother furiously.

"Believe me brother, I do not know. But if they do anything to Jokul, they will pay." he said darkly, his eyes turning stormy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**That's it for this chappy :) What did you guys think of Coro? Make sure to leave any suggestions you have, tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, anything.**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Hey guys! So this week is finals week, and because of that the chapters might be a bit shorter than usual. I will still try and update every two days though. Oh and for any questioned asked in a review or something I'll answer at the beginning of a chapter.**_

_**Guest: Yes, Coro has a true form, which is her as a human, or Asgardian. But since she became the spirit of wind, I thought it would be cool if I added the element of her being able to turn into wind and her wind form be the light pink flower petals.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Loki POV)

Loki stood with his fists clenched, trying to contain his anger. Thor's idiot friends had kidnapped Jokul, doing hell knows what to him. And why could they even see him? Last time he talked with Jokul, he had said that humans could not see him if they didn't believe in him. So why could the 'Avengers' see him? Loki took a deep breath and turned back to his niece and brother.

"Thor, are they still in the flying ship?" he asked, and Thor's eyes went wide with understanding.

"Yes, I believe so. Coro, have you checked the sky for Jokul?" he asked his young daughter, and she shook her head.

"No, Jack can't fly without me so I didn't bother." she answered. "Why, do you think he is up there?"

"Yes, check for him then report back." Thor instructed, and watched as Coro closed her eyes, turning back into her wind form. The light pink petals danced away with the wind as she went to search the sky for her missing cousin. Not long after, the wind picked up again and they saw the petals coming back.

_'Father I found him!'_ the wind whispered. _'Follow me!'._ Loki found himself being lifted off the ground by the wind, Thor flying next to him, and being taken into the sky at a higher speed than he thought his niece would be capable of. '_The ship his is on is invisible, but I can feel it with my wind and can help guide you._' she said as they raced along, determination in her voice. _'It's just here. Please be careful.'_ Coro whispered the last part, the wind slowing for a split second before going it's normal speed again.

"Do no worry, Coro. These are my friends, I will talk sense into them." Thor assured her, but Loki still sensed the wind's unease, and silently agreed with her. The wind slowed and Loki was gently lowered onto a solid object which was invisible, just as Coro had said and how Loki remembered it.

_'There is a door to the left of you that I can open, but as soon as I do they will be warned of your presence. Are you ready?'_ Thor and Loki both nodded, preparing themselves, before a door was swung open and they both quickly jumped inside, the door slamming shut behind them. Loki immediately set off to where he knew the giant prison his son was most likely in, the same one he was once in. Thor followed behind him before stopping Loki.

"What!" Loki said, irritated. He needed to get to his son, and Thor was trying to get in his way.

"As you said earlier, my friends will not take kindly to you being here. We need to explain the situation to them first before we rescue Jokul." Loki glowered at him, but let Thor lead him to where the avengers were. "Oh, and you might want to wear these." he said, taking out a pair of handcuffs. They walked into a big room where Loki recognized a few of the people there. Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, and Fury were all standing there watching them carefully, fully armored and ready for a fight.

"Thor what is the meaning of this." Fury asked him with an angry voice, glaring at Loki.

"Peace, Loki is not here to fight. We are both here because we heard you have a new guest." Thor explained.

"How do you know of this?" the Captain asked, glaring at both Loki and Thor now.

"Take me to Jokul. Then we talk." Loki spat out, glaring back at them.

"Jokul?" Tony asked, looking at Thor.

"Just hold on a minute." Fury said. "We aren't taking you anywhere."

"I can't do anything, see?" Loki said, holding out his handcuffed hands. He could break out of them easily, but figured that wouldn't do anything to help him get to his son. Fury stared at him then shifted his gaze to Thor, weighing his options, before growling and turning on his heel.

"He is this way." his said, and Loki quickly started following him, ignoring the avengers behind him. Soon he found himself in front of a very familiar glass cell, but this time it had a figure huddled inside it. Loki rushed forwards through the now open cell door, kneeling besides his son. The first thing he noticed was that it was much too warm inside for Jokul, and then he turned him over and saw the damage. Jokul was flushed and sweating, barely breathing. Loki ripped the blankets off him and turned around.

"Turn off the heat. Now!" he growled, eyes flashing. When the avengers didn't move, he stood up, picking up Jokul as well. "He will die in this heat, turn it off!" he demanded, and Thor turned to Fury to ask the same thing. Finally the hulk went to the temperature dial and turned it to cold, then looked back at Loki. Loki kneeled back down and furrowed his brows, concentrating on making the air around them cooler and turned into a frost giant during the process. When he was finished, he turned around to see the cell door shut and locked.

"I should have known." he murmured before turning back to Jokul, who had stopped sweating and was now sleeping peacefully.

(Steve POV)

Steve stood watching Loki kneel over the boy in the cell, completely perplexed. Instead of the deceitful look he was used to seeing, Loki had a strangely thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the boy. And he had seemed genuinely concerned for his wellbeing when they had first arrived at the cell. Steve was distracted from his thoughts when Fury walked up the the glass cell.

"Loki we have some questions for you. You will come quietly, with handcuffs, or else." Fury ordered, and Loki stood up, his expression once again mocking.

"Or else what?" he sneered.

"Or else your little friend here gets the heat turned on once more, and this time a lot more intensely." Fury answered, his eyes locked with Loki's. Steve watched as Loki's expression becomes one of pure rage, and turns in surprise as Thor grabs his hammer and points it at Fury. The wind picked up, roaring around the room as everyone freezes at the situation.

"How is there wind? Thor is this your doing?" Tony asks, looking around.

"Coro, no! Leave now, I can handle this!" Thor growls out, and Steve frowns.

"Who is Coro? What is going on here?" he asks, brows furrowing.

"Let's have everyone take a deep breath and step back." Dr. Banner said, trying to calm everyone down. "Thor, we will do nothing to the boy, but the hammer down." Thor glared at Fury for a while longer before stepping down, but still kept a strong grasp on Mjolnir. The wind died down a bit when Thor stood down, but Loki was still seething in the cell.

"Thor, come with me. We need to talk." Fury said coldly, voice filled with distrust. Thor nodded and followed him out of the room. I glanced one more time at Loki before following them into an empty room. "Sit down. I just have some questions for you." Fury said nodding to a seat.

"I'd prefer to stay standing." Thor answered. "Listen, Fury, we do not mean you any harm."

"Then why did you threaten me with your hammer?" Fury asked.

"You threatened Jokul first, and I will defend him no matter what." Thor said, his eyes stormy and his voice serious.

"Who is he, anyways?" Steve asked from besides Fury, and Thor hesitated.

"Jokul...Jokul is Loki's son." he said, and Steve's eyes went wide.

"Explain." Fury demanded.

"Jokul Lokison was born 734 years ago. 300 years ago he came to Earth and was made the spirit of winter, and most recently the guardian of fun. His mother was mortal, and died long ago." Thor explained, eyes downcast.

"So that explains the ice he was fighting with." Tony murmured.

"And who is this 'Coro' you spoke of?" Fury asked, pacing back and forth. Steve noticed how Thor stiffened after hearing that name, and furrowed his brows.

"Coro has done nothing, you don't need to know of her." Thor said coldly, and Fury leaned forwards towards him.

"I don't think you understand, Thor. As long as 'Coro' might be a potential threat, I do need to know of her. So who is she?" he asked seriously, and Thor sighed.

"Coro is my daughter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Remember to review! :)**_


	4. Chapter Three

**_Hello everybody! I'm sorry that this chapter is late and that it is so short! Just a reminder that I have finals this week, and next week I'm going on vacation so updates will be slower. But after that it will be back to the usual schedule. Stay safe!_**

**_ -Marie_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Steve's POV)

"...Your what?!" Tony shouted, eyes wide. Everyone in the room stared at Thor with the same expression, expecting him to laugh and say it was a joke, but he didn't. He continued to stare at Fury with a serious expression on his face.

"Explain, Thor." Fury ordered.

"She is 504 years old, and came to Midgard with Jokul. She is the spirit of wind, and does not mean any harm. She could hardly hurt a fly, let alone a human." he answered, crossing his arms and smiling gently. "Her mother was killed when she was young, so I mostly raised her while Loki raised Jokul."

"Goldilocks has a daughter." Tony mumbled, deep in thought.

"Spirit of wind...is that why when it got windy you called out to her?" Steve asked, and Thor nodded.

"She could sense that Jokul was in danger, and reacted to it." he said, then looked back at Fury. "You cannot keep Jokul in that cell, Fury. He has duties as the spirit of winter."

"As long as we are not 100% sure he is not a threat, he stays in that cell. Along with your daughter if she comes here or attacks Earth." Fury said seriously, and Thor growled.

"I warn you, do not touch my daughter." he said furiously.

"Easy, unless she does something to make us not trust her, we will not touch her." Fury then turned and opened the door. "It's time to see how our guests are doing."

(Jacks POV)

Jack groaned and brought his hand to his head and sat up, only to be pushed gently back down.

"Take it easy, son. You are still not fully recovered." he heard a voice that sounded familiar say.

"W-what happened?" he groaned. "My head kills!"

"You were captured." the voice said, and Jack finally opened his eyes to see the eyes of his father staring down at him.

"Father! What are you doing here!" he said, sitting up and this time Loki let him. Jack looked around to see he was in a circular glass room that looked rather like a cell.

"What do you remember?" his father asked him, and Jack turned back towards him.

"Uh, lets see. Me and wind were flying back to Burgess after creating a storm somewhere in Sweden, and we found some nightmare sand. Then tons of nightmare horses came and started attacking us." he trailed off deep in thought, then looked at his father in alarm. "Those men! They could see me! They helped me fight the nightmares but then attacked me! That's all that I can remember."

"Yes, you were knocked unconscious and they brought you here to this cell. I came as soon as I could to help you." Loki said, his expression concerned.

"Wait...it's all coming back now. You attacked New York! Why would you do that dad!" Jack cried, glaring at his father, and Loki sighed.

"I figured you would react this way. I have a lot to explain to you, son." he said grimly.

"It had better be good!" Jack said, still glaring, but allowed his father to whisper an explanation in his ear. After Loki was done, Jack stared at his father, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"B-but father...why haven't you told Uncle Thor about this?" he asked, and Loki scowled and shook his head.

"You know him, he wouldn't understand. Even after his time spent on Midgard he would do something rash and unpredictable. I couldn't risk that." he explained, and Jack hummed in response. He felt around for his staff, then grew panicked. Loki noticed and quickly leaned over to Jack. "What is wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My staff, where is it?" Jack asked, standing up to try and find it easier. He looked around and felt the panic set in. His staff wasn't anywhere in the cell.

"Don't worry Jokul, we will get your staff back." his father said, standing up as well. Jack then gasped, remembering something.

"Coro! Is she alright? I can't believe I just thought about her." he said, tugging on his frosted sweatshirt in panic.

"She is fine, I saw her before I found you. She led Thor and I to you, actually." Loki said, calming Jack. "She is worried about you, though. The sooner the escape this place the better."

"Who are these people, anyways. And why'd they lock us up?" Jack asked, scowling and sitting down again.

"We are the avengers, and the reason you are here is you are a potential threat to humanity." said a voice coming from the other side of the cell, and both Jack and Loki spun around to see a crowd had gathered. "Good to see you awake, Jokul Frosti." said the man with the eyepatch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Again, sorry that this is so short. And as always, remember to review!**_


	5. Chapter Four

**_Wow it's been a while! Sorry about that, I was on vacation for the past two weeks and didn't bring my computer. But I'm back and the posting will be too!_**

**_In some reviews you guys have mentioned how you don't like Fury...I'm not sure if that good or bad haha but in my mind, he is tense and doesn't trust Jack or Loki so he is acting harsh because of that. But tell me if I should change how I portray him._**

**_ -Marie_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack started at the group outside the cell he and his father were in, sizing them up. He recognized the two men who were with him and captured him, but this time they didn't have their suits on. He also recognized his uncle Thor, and wondered why he was standing with the men who had kidnapped him and wasn't in this cell with him and Loki. He desperately wished for his staff, without it his powers were a lot more unstable.

"A threat? Why would you think that?" he asked walking casually up to the glass, noticing that they all tensed when he did.

"I ask the questions right now, Mr. Forsti." the eye patch man said sternly. "Why can't we see you in the cameras?"

"I would've thought that Uncle Thor would explain it all to ya, but you see I'm a spirit, spirit of winter to be exact. I'm surprised you can see me, actually." Jack responded lightly.

"A spirit?" the same eye patch man asked me, and Jack nodded. "Can you explain what exactly that means?"

"Are you dead? Like a ghost kind of spirit?" the metal man asked, and Jack cringed while my father glared and stalked over to me.

"Enough useless questions." he hissed at them, and Jack watched as the metal man pressed a button on some sort of remote thing and the other guy who was with me during the attack quickly walked out of the room. The eye patch man stood up straight and glared at Loki, his hand passing over some sort of control panel in a warning fashion, looking at my father the entire time.

"Easy guys," Jack said cheerfully trying to lose the tension in the room. "That's a complicated question, you see." Jack answered the metal man. Just then the other guy came back in dressed in his suit, and the others nodded at him.

"Now that the Captain's back I'll go." said the metal man before leaving, and Jack faced the stars and stripes guy again, guessing he was the Captain. shortly after he returned dressed in his suit as well. The eye patch man turned back towards Jack and crossed his arms.

"It may be complicated, but I suggest you hurry up and explain." he gestured to Jack and Loki's cell and said "as you can see, you aren't in the position to be refusing to answer a question." Jack nodded and sat down casually.

"Well it's a long story...but here we go." Jack then explained how he came to Earth from Asgard, leaving Coro out of it, and how one day he then tried to rescue a little girl and fell into the frozen pond, losing his memories of Asgard and who he was in the process. "That's how 'Jack Frost' was born, you see. I didn't remember that I was Jokul Frosti for around 300 years, but I did finally remember." he explained. Loki stood watching his son explain his story. He had already heard it before, but it still made him sad thinking about his son's suffering the past 300 years. The others too looked a bit humbled after hearing Jack's story, especially the Captain. "So you see, I don't mean any harm to anything. I'm here to protect the children." Jack finished proudly, grinning at the group.

"I told you Fury, Jokul is not here to harm anything. It was all a misunderstanding." Thor said facing Fury, who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Alright, the boy can come out tomorrow, but Loki stays in." he said, then left. Jack pouted, making his father chuckle, then watched the other except his Uncle Thor all follow Fury. When they were alone, the wind started up, and Jack smiled broadly.

"Wind, you're here!" he said happily, and the wind warmed a bit around them. "Don't worry you can't be seen in camera, but I would stay as the wind just in case." he said, speaking to what looked like air.

'Jack I am so sorry!' the wind wailed, growing colder, and Jack chuckled.

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry I'm fine." Jack answered, and the wind around them grew warm once more. "But wind, you cannot be captured by theses people. They mean well I'm sure, but they are meddling in things they shouldn't be." he said seriously.

'I'm not leaving without you, Jack.' the wind replied. 'And I know what you will say, that you have father and Uncle Loki with you, but I'm not leaving.' Jack chuckled, but shrugged. Thor, however, had something else to say about it.

"No, Coro. It is too risky, I won't allow it." he said sternly, and the wind picked up around them.

'I have been with Jack since we came to Earth. I will not leave him now.' the wind blew around them, strong and demanding but gentle at the same time, and her father stepped down, allowing her to stay with her cousin.

"Just stay unseen, Coro." he almost pleaded, and the wind circled around him in comfort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Once again it is shorter than usual, but that's because I wanted to get a least something posted. As always, please review! **_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Hey all! I'm very very pleased with how this chapter came out! I hope you all like it as much as I did :). **_

_**God of Spirits-Spirit Black: I'm so glad you're liking this story! When Coro is in her wind form, the most anyone can see of her is the light pink petals that represent her as the wind, and when she is in her Asgardian form, it's just like how Jack always is.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Avengers and The Rise of the Guardians do not belong to me!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Coro stayed with Jack throughout the night, in her wind form of course, keeping a constant watch while he slept. Her uncle Loki did not sleep, looking out for Jack as well. They didn't speak at all, instead focusing on protecting Jack. Neither of them trusted the 'Avengers.' Coro still hadn't forgotten her uncle's behaviour last time he had come to earth, and Loki sensed her uneasiness. Coro heard him sigh and shift his weight, and fluttered nervously around the cell, but didn't enter it.

"Coro, you need not worry so much around me. I will not cause you any harm." Loki spoke up, trying to keep his slight irritation from her nervousness out of his tone. The wind picked up into a light breeze, and he felt his niece sigh.

_'I know you will not harm me, uncle. I'm sorry.'_ she whispered softly, feeling bad. After all, he was her uncle. He chuckled lightly at her answer, shaking his head.

"You always were the kindest out of us all, Coro. You apologize too much." he said, smiling. Coro had always reminded him of Frigga, with her gentleness and kindness. Yet while she was kind, she was strong as well, and not someone to be taken lightly when it came to a fight.

_'It's almost day now, Jack will be let out soon. What will you do, uncle?'_ she asked, and Loki rolled his eyes. Her concern grew annoying sometimes.

"You think I can't get out of here on my own? I'm only staying in this cell because of Jokul. When he is out and safe, I will leave." he answered, looking at Jokul's sleeping form.

_'I found his staff. It would be easy for me to get it for you if the Avengers don't give it back willingly.'_ Coro said, and Loki turned to face her with a wry smile.

"Quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" he asked, and Coro laughed lightly, the wind warming up around her uncle and sleeping cousin.

_'I've learned a lot from Jack in the past 300 years.'_ she answered, then became alert as her wind picked up a group of people walking towards the room. '_It seems as though they are coming to let Jack out.'_ she informed her uncle, who nodded and gently shook Jack awake.

(Thor's POV, happening while Coro and Loki watch over Jack during the night)

Thor sighed heavily as he made his way towards Dr. Banner's lab, wishing he could stay with his daughter longer. He understood why she was staying with Jokul, but couldn't help but be concerned for her. If the Avengers discovered she was on the ship and had been for some time without them knowing it, she would be locked up on high suspicion. As he entered the room, he saw Dr. Banner and Tony Stark standing next to Jokul's staff, running tests on it, and the Captain standing some ways away watching them.

"Ah, Thor, good to see you've found us. Fury just called Natasha and Barton in, they will arrive shortly before morning." the Captain said, walking over to stand next to Thor, who nodded at him before looking back over at Stark and Banner.

"It is no use running your tests on Jokul's staff. You will not find anything." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"And why is that, Goldilocks?" Stark asked, turning to face him.

"It is a very special weapon that only reacts to Jokul." he answered, looking back at the staff. "And I recommend that you convince Fury to give it back to it's owner soon. Without his staff, Jokul's powers can become...unpredictable." he informed them seriously. All three men walked over to Thor, curious now.

"What do you mean? And how do his powers even work?" the Captain asked, a curious expression on his face.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you much more than you already know. Loki is quite protective of Jokul, and does not want too much information of him getting out." Thor said, silently agreeing with his brother. The less his friends knew about Jokul, the better. He ignored Tony's sarcastic response, and turned and left the room. It was still many hours until morning, and he knew it was about time for the mortals to go to sleep for the night. He walked around until he found the room he was looking for, the camera room. He sat himself down at the computer screen which showed the footage of Jokul and Loki's cell, clearly seeing Jokul sleeping next to his father, who was watching over him. His studied the screen a bit more, pleased at the fact that he could not see Coro at all.

"You can see him, can't you." said a stern voice from behind him, and Thor turned to see Fury at the doorway. He nodded then turned back to the screen, and Fury walked in and sat next to him. "I'm still not sure that turning Frosti loose is wise, but you seem to trust that he is no threat." he began, squinting at the screen that only showed him Loki. "I hope you are right." he said, frowning before standing up again and leaving the room. Thor spent the rest of the night watching his family through the security camera's, joined every once in a while by Fury who was still trying to see Jokul, but with no luck. Finally, the captain came in and announced that Barton and Natasha had arrived. Thor stood up and followed him back to Dr. Banner's lab, where everyone stood in a little circle.

"Thor, nice of you to join us. I was just telling Natasha and Clint here about Jokul." Fury said, and Thor nodded.

"I also told them how you are a daddy." Tony said, and Thor tensed. "Easy, I said only good things about her." Tony said with a raised eyebrow at his reaction.

"Well, I'd say it's time to greet our guest. Thor, I need you to make sure Loki won't try to escape while we are letting Jokul out. Can you do that?" Fury asked him, and Thor once again nodded. "Excellent. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Remember to review :)**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Hey guys! So some of my chapters might seem like 'filler' chapters to you, but I like writing those types of chapters, it's just a personal preference kind of thing I guess. But don't worry, those **_**_won't be the only types of chappies! I'll add some plot and actions chapters as well :) Also make sure and tell me if the family fluff is too much or too little. Thanks and love you all! :)_**

_**Queen of Awesomeness: Ah thanks so much for reminding me about the other guardians! I feel so bad about it but I totally forgot about them. I'll be adding them really soon!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Jack's POV)

Jack blinked blearily as he woke up, looking around to see his father kneeling next to him.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked grumpily, sitting up.

"It seems the avengers are coming to let you out." he answered, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Jack rolled his eyes at his father and turned around, waiting for the avengers. Soon enough, the entered the room, and Jack noticed that there were two new people, a woman and a man.

"Who're you?" he asked, wondering if they too could see him.

"Jokul, glad to see you up and about. This is Black Widow and Hawkeye, two more of the avengers." Fury said, gesturing to each as he said their name. Jack grinned at them and waved.

"So you two can see me as well?" he asked, and they both nodded,

"We explained the situation to both when they arrived." Fury said, watching Jack and Loki carefully. "Jack, I said I would let you out this morning, but I do have some conditions." Loki went stiff and glared at him, and Fury glanced at him before turning back to Jack. "First, you will stay on the ship for a while. Second, when you do leave the ship, you will allow us to keep tabs on where you are and what you are doing. Third, we keep your staff." As soon as Fury was done saying his conditions, there was an uproar. The wind picked up, circling around the avengers, making Thor grasp his hammer.

"Absolutely not! Thor how could you agree with these?" Loki yelled, furious.

"I did not know, brother. Fury did not inform me of his conditions." Thor answered, glaring at Fury as well.

"You don't understand, I need my staff! And besides, you wouldn't be able to keep tabs on me even if you tried." Jack said, annoyed. His answer just seemed to make everything worse however when Fury glared at him and turned on his heel.

"If you are unable to abide by my rules, then you will never get out." he said sharply before leaving, ordering the rest of the avengers to follow him. They all filed out behind Fury, Thor reluctant to leave. When they were gone, Jack sat down hard and glared at the floor.

"They don't get it. I need my staff and I need to get out. The guardians must be going crazy with worry by now, and have probably already started looking for me. If they get here and are seen as well, I dunno what will happen." he said glumly, picking at a string on his pants. His father sighed and sat down next to him.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but it seems as if I have no other choice." he said, and Jack turned to look at him curiously. "I can get us out of here without any effort."

"What? Why didn't you in the first place then!" Jack said, jumping up, but his father held up his hand in a signal to let him finish.

"Coro will get your staff while I help you escape. It will have to be quick, but I believe they will not be able to find you so easily." Loki grinned at his son, his own mischievous side coming through, and Jack grinned back.

"Sounds like a plan!"

(Coro's POV)

Coro watched the avengers leave the room in distaste. How dare they threaten Jack! Just thinking about it made the wind around her grow cold and sharp. She turned her attention back to her uncle and cousin to hear them whispering about escaping.

"Coro?" Uncle Loki said, standing up and looking around. "DId you hear all that?"

_'Yes,'_ she had her wind whisper back. '_I will get Jack's staff and return it.'_

"Great, thanks Windy! I know I can always count on you!" Jack said with a big grin on his face, and Coro wrapped her wind gently around him.

_'Be safe, Jack. You too, uncle.'_ she whispered before flying off, still in her wind form, out of the door and into the hallway. She then reached out with her wind, searching the ship for where Jack's staff was, until she felt it and started flying towards it. However, she stopped short when she reached the door to where it was, hearing voices coming from the room. With some fear and a great amount of annoyance, she realized that the avengers were in the room with the staff.

_'Well, this makes it more difficult.'_ she whispered quietly before going through the cracks in the door into the room. She saw all of the avengers, minus Fury, gathered in a small circle all discussing the events that had just happened with Jack. Coro grew even more nervous when she saw that her father was there, as he could sense her even when she was in her wind form. But he seemed focused on the conversation, and Coro hoped that would be enough to let her slip by unnoticed. Just in case, she scattered the petals that represented herself around the room to keep it even more inconspicuous.

"I understand where Fury is coming from, but he's just a kid!" said one, Coro thinks his name was Tony, while pacing around.

"He doesn't seem to have any evil intentions, either." said another, this one the doctor. "All he wants is to go back to help protect the children or what not."

"Do you really believe that?" said the woman. "For all we know it could be one big lie. Just look at who his father is."

At this Thor growled slightly, turning his gaze onto the woman. "Loki might have had ill intentions, but that does not mean his son does too. Jokul would never lie about something so important." Coro smiled slightly at her father, happy that he was standing up to Jack.

She tuned their conversation out as she looked around the room. It seemed to be some sort of science lab, and she spotted the staff almost immediately. It had been laid on a clean examining table of sorts. Coro then looked back at the avengers, wondering how she would be able to get the staff without them noticing, when an alarm went off and an agent came running in.

"It's Loki, he's escaped!" he yelled, and just like that all of the avengers sprinted out, leaving Coro alone with the staff.

'_Great timing, uncle!'_ she laughed happily, and gathered the staff up with her wind before crashing the window down and flying out of the ship. 'It's good to be out!' she smiled, taking a deep breath of fresh air and enjoying the feeling of creating wind once again. _'Don't worry Jack, I'm on my way!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_I realized while writing this how hard it was to write in Coro's POV while she is in wind form. Tell me if you thought I did an alright job, a terrible job, anything. Remember, I like constructive _****_criticism! _**


	8. Chapter Seven

**_Hey all! I spent a while on this chapter because I don't really like it, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it :/ So I just left it how it was. So sorry if you guys don't like it either. I do try my best, I promise!_**

**_Disclaimer: Neither Avengers nor Rise of the Guardians is mine._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(At the pole)

Bunny paced around the globe room, ears and nose twitching and his eyes angry.

"Where is he! It's been two days now." he growled, spinning around to face the rest of the guardians. They were all gathered together, more than a little worried about their mischievous friend. North was facing the huge globe that sat in the middle of the room, stroking his beard, his eyes narrowed in thought. Tooth and Sandy were floating slightly together, facing Bunny with sad looks on their faces.

"My fairy's have been searching everywhere, with no luck." Tooth sighed sadly, looking down. "I just can't think of where he would be."

"He's been kidnapped, alright." Bunny said, then started pacing again. At this, North turned to face the rest of them and rolled his sleeves up slightly.

"Yes, Jack has been kidnapped. But, that means we find him!" he said, with a glint in his eyes.

"What do ya think we've been trying to for the past two days, mate." Bunny said, his eye twitching.

"Yes, but now we have a clue!" North said triumphantly, and the other guardians all raced towards him, shocked and excited.

"A clue? What clue?" Tooth asked excitedly, and North chuckled happily.

"We have Windy to thank. She created a storm around a specific area somewhere over the Pacific, and she never leaves Jack's side. I'd bet my beard that is where Jack is."

"Alright, let's go." Bunny said, getting ready to create a tunnel, before being stopped by North.

"Uh uh, today we take sleigh."

Bunny gulped.

(Jack's POV)

Jack felt the wind leave to get his staff and turned back to his father, eyes light up.

"So, how are we going to escape?" he asked, grinning.

"Have you really forgotten so much about me?" his father smirked at him and grabbed his arm. "It's as simple as this." he said, then the world blurred around Jack. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the middle of an empty beach, his father kneeling next to him. He shook his head, trying to get the dizziness to go away, and accepted his father's hand up.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around, still feeling a bit sick from the warm temperature of the beach.

"Somewhere in California, off the coast of the Pacific Ocean." his father answered furrowing his eyebrows. "Seems as if it's a bit warm here for you, sorry." He hesitated, then slowly reached his right hand out in front of him and created some frost. Jack watched as his father's hand turned blue, mesmerized, before sighing in content at the cold air.

"What about Windy, how will she know where we are?" Jack asked, looking back at the ocean.

"She is much more clever than you give her credit for. She will find us." he answered, and right after he said that the wind picked up. Jack squinted and could see what looked like his staff floating towards him, and grinned.

"Windy! Thanks a bunch!" he said as he caught his staff. As soon as he touched it, the temperature around them seemed to chill alarmingly and Jack smiled. The pink petals that represented Coro spun around in the wind before fading into the smiling girl herself.

"Jack! You're free!" she cried happily, flinging her arms around her cousin. Jack laughed and patted her on the back.

"Yup, about time too! Now to get back to the pole, the guardians must be having a fit by now." he said, winking, and Coro smacked him lightly.

"That's not funny, Jack." she scolded, but that only served to make Jack's grin even wider. "I'll fly you there." she continued before turning to her uncle. "Uncle Loki, what will you do?" she asked, frowning.

"Wait for Thor to break me back into prison probably." he said casually, then regretting it as he saw both Jack and Coro's faces fall slightly.

"Prison?" she said sadly. "Can't you just...not go back?" she asked hopefully, and Loki sighed.

"Probably, but it would make Thor feel better. Besides, it's kind of nice in there. Asgardian prisons are much better than Midgard prisons." Loki saw that his son and Coro still looked sad and sighed again. He was about to saw something before he was interrupted by a large circle of light coming out of nowhere and a huge red sleigh coming out of it, right onto the Californian beach. The sleigh was also accompanied by several loud screams and figures leaping out of it, startling all of them. Coro immediately went back into wind form, and Loki got ready to battle. Jack, however, just grinned and walked towards the figures.

"Guys! Finally! It's good to see you again!" he said cheerfully to the guardians.

"Jack! Oh my it's been two days, where have you been?" said a very flustered Tooth as she flew to hug him.

"Oh ya know, I was just kidnapped and held in a cell for two days before escaping." Jack said casually while returning Tooth's hug.

"And who is this! Is he the one who kidnapped you, mate?" said Bunny while readying his boomerangs and glaring at Loki. Jack glanced back at his father and almost burst out laughing. He was staring at the guardians with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"No, he didn't kidnap me Bunny." Jack answered when he got control over himself again. "This is my father."

"I'll kill 'im if he's the one who kidnapped you, I swear...wait what?" Bunny yelled while the other all gaped at Jack.

"Heh, yup! Isn't that right, wind?" The wind warmed in response, and Jack smiled. "Dad, these are the guardians. Guardians, this is my dad, Loki."

"You're father? How can that be true?" North asked, shocked.

"Well, there's a lot I need to tell you guys." Jack admitted, and North nodded, clearing his throat.

"Well, if that is the case, we'd better go somewhere safe. To the pole!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Urgh I really hope it wasn't too awful :( Please review even if you hated this chapter!_**


	9. Chapter Eight

**_IMPORTANT A/N: PLEASE READ_**

**_I am incredibly proud and honored to announce that I will be competing in the World Championships for Haidong Gumdo (Korean sword fighting). And while I am so so so excited and happy about it, it will require a lot of work, time, and effort. My training schedule is really crazy, and it leaves me barely any time to do homework, let alone write this. But worry not! I will still update, just not as regularly and probably not as long. Thanks for the support! :)_**

**_Gods of Spirits-Spirit Black: Thank you for saying that! I really didn't like that chapter so I'm so happy to hear that you did :)_**

**_Guest: I agree. I'm sorry about that it wasn't that great of a chapter, I was really stuck on it. I'll try to do better! :) Thanks for the input. _**

**_-Marie_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Jack's POV)

Jack grinned as the other guardians hopped into the sleigh, Bunny somewhat reluctantly, and turned to his father.

"Well, c'mon dad. There's no time to lose." he said, and watched as his father's expression changed to one of protest.

"I will go my own way, Jokul. I'm sure Coro will help me if she must." he answered, glaring at the sleigh, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just get in, it's not that long of a ride with the portal." he said as the wind helped to lift him in, and Loki sighed before climbing gracefully into the sleigh next to his son. He felt the wind settle around him, and sighed again before sitting up at attention.

"Something is coming." he said, then growled softly. "Or should I say someone." After hearing this, the rest of the guardians stood at attention, getting their weapons out, and watched as thunder rolled through the sky before a man appeared dressed in a red cape.

"Uncle Thor!" Jack cheered, and the guardians looked at him shocked.

"Uncle?" Bunny exclaimed, and Loki sighed.

"Nice of you to join us, Thor." he said sarcastically. The wind gathered around him in a gentle, welcoming breeze, and Thor smiled.

"Hello, Coro." he said before turning to his brother and the guardians.

"I don't trust 'im." Bunny said, raising his boomerangs and glaring at Thor, and the wind picked up a bit, protecting Thor.

"Vind, vat is the matter?" North said, confused. "You have never acted this way before."

"Let's all just get to the pole. As I said before, I have a lot to explain." Jack said, trying to prevent a fight from happening, and to his relief the other all nodded and filed into the sleigh once more, this time with Thor as well.

"Right, off ve go!" North said before giving the reins a flick and laughing as the sleigh took off. As usual, Jack hooted in excitement and Bunny shrunk lower in his seat, eyes wide with fright. Thor just grinned, used to the feeling of flying, while Loki scowled and glared at the sky. North then took out his snow globe and swirled it around before saying "I say, to the pole." and throwing it, activating the portal. The sleigh plunged through the portal, the wind racing through it as well before it closed up. Thor and Loki couldn't help but gaze at the snow covered castle before them in awe. North looked smug as he too gazed at his castle, a hint of pride in his eyes. He landed the sleigh and Jack hopped out with wind's help, walking towards the entrance with excitement in his eyes. Jack loved the pole, and hadn't been there for a while because of the avengers. He was happy to be back.

The guardians, with the Asgardians following, walked through the pole to the globe room. The yeti's watched them carefully, shooting Loki suspicious looks and looking at Thor with guarded expressions. They all gathered around the globe, and North turned to Jack, Loki, and Thor with a serious expression, his blue eyes chilled.

"So, tell me vat is happening." he ordered, and Jack sighed.

"It started like this…" Jack went on to explain how he was flying back to Burgess when he found signs of Pitch, and how the avengers had showed up in the middle of his fight with the nightmares.

"Pitch! What is he doing back already!" Tooth yelled, her eyes filled with concern and fear, while Sandy started creating sand pictures moving so fast that nobody could read them. Bunny shushed them before it could get out of control and motioned for Jack to continue on with his story, which he did.

"I was taken to their headquarters, which is a flying invisible ship, and held in an indestructible cell for a while. Windy here found me and led my father to me." he said, shooting the air a small smile. "Oh, I should explain about the wind. You see, the wind is actually my cousin." Jack said, and the guardians found themselves staring at him in shock once again.

"C-cousin? Explain." Bunny ordered, and Jack sighed.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you showed them your face, wind." he said, and the flower petals gathered, signifying Coro had heard him. The guardians watched in awe as the flower petals slowly morphed into the small white haired girl who quickly ran to stand by her cousin, uncle, and father.

"Wind? Is that really you?" Tooth asked, smiling at the girl when she nodded.

"It's nice to formally meet you all." she said politely. "My name is Coro." The guardians all smiled and waved at her.

"I did not know you vere so young." North murmured as he smiled kindly at her.

"Yes. Jack, why don't you explain our history to the guardians." Coro said, turning to Jack who nodded.

"Both me and Coro are from Asgard. We came here about 300 years ago when I hit my head and lost my memories, and well...the rest you all know." he explained briefly, not wanting to go into detail. "Loki is my father while Thor is her father. You've probably heard of them before." The guardians all nodded, having read about Nordic mythology before in their long lifetimes. Coro's expression darkened and the wind grew colder, and the other turned to her with questioning looks on their faces.

"Something is coming."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Thanks again for all the reviews, and please leave more! :)_**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I last updated, and thanks for the patience. I really appreciate it! I had a martial arts tournament this last weekend and got 2nd place! :D I'm so happy about it, I just had to share it with you lovely readers. I hope you are all having a wonderful week. Stay safe! :)**_

_**-Marie**_

_**Wittyusernames: I just had to point out that your review and profile picture go perfectly together, it made me laugh :)**_

_**Gods of Spirits-Spirit Black: I get the injury thing, I was out of all training due to a shoulder injury last year. I'm happy to be back! You were close with your Fury guess...but that comes a tad bit later ;)**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Jacks POV)

Jack spun around to face the others and saw North's face harden after the words left the young girl's mouth as he turned to Phil the yeti.

"Prepare lock-down." he ordered, and the yeti garbled in his language before running off to do as North said. North then turned to the rest of them and grabbed his swords out, a slightly manic gleam in his eyes, before taking off down the hallway towards the entrance to the pole with the others running after him. Jack glanced at Coro and frowned. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes cold, something Jack didn't see in her often.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked, and Coro glanced at him before facing forwards again.

"No, but I have an idea." she answered, dread filling her voice. This only made Jack even more worried, he had only seen his cousin act this way once and that was when he had faced Pitch off by himself.

_'Oh...Pitch. It couldn't be.'_ Jack thought to himself, dread filling him as well, and he quickened his pace. Loki and Thor, who were running behind their children, didn't fail to notice their interactions and saw the change in their postures and exchanged glances.

"Coro." Thor said, and his daughter turned to face him. "What is it, what has you so worried." Coro hesitated before turning back around.

"You will see soon enough, father." she answered, before calling out to the rest of the guardians. "We must hurry!" Coro's eyes widened as she found herself slamming into the back of Bunny, who had suddenly stopped to avoid slamming into North's back. Thor grabbed his daughter and flung her to the side quickly to avoid squashing her, as he didn't expect the sudden stop either.

"Why'd we stop?" Jack wheezed, trying to gain the breath back that his father had taken away when he ran into his back. When he didn't receive an answer, he looked ahead to where North was and gripped his staff. There, standing before them, was Pitch himself.

"Pitch…" Tooth murmured, her eyes flashing with hate and a little fear.

"Hello, guardians." Pitch drawled out sarcastically. "Oh, but I see that you have some guests as well." he turned his amber eyes onto Coro and smirked. Thor growled and dragged his daughter behind him, glaring at Pitch. Pitch glanced up and down Thor briefly before smirking at him as well. "The girl means something to you, does she? That'll be useful."

"What are you doing here, Pitch." Bunny snarled, getting fed up with his snide remarks.

"You have something that I want." he answered, eyes briefly ghosting to where Coro was behind her father before meeting Jack's. "And I have come to get it." With that the group was plunged into darkness. They gathered in a circle, back to back, with their weapons drawn, listening carefully. The wind picked up silently, offering protection to the group, when all the sudden Pitch's laugh started echoing around them loudly, before the lights went on again. The guardians and asgardians all blinked, adjusting to the harsh light, before looking around to see an empty hallway..

"Where did 'e go!" Bunny yelled, his ears twitching in an attempt to locate Pitch. Sandy shot up into the air, his sand making shapes above his head, and North nodded.

"Sandy is right. He's playing with us." he said as he sheathed his sword. "He is gone, and now we must have meeting." he said before stalking off towards the globe room.

(At SHIELD)

Fury was...well, furious. He paced around his office in anger, trying to think of what went wrong. That cell was supposed to be impossible to escape from. It was made to hold the hulk! But that thought made Fury abruptly stop in his pacing. It was made to hold a monster, not a God.

"Fury, sir." he heard agent Romanov say, and turned to face her. "We found a match from a security camera off the coast of California. Sir, you'll want to see this." she said. Fury nodded and she walked towards the lab, with Fury besides her. They entered the room to see the other Avengers all gathered around the screen, watching something with puzzled looks on their faces. upon hearing their arrival, Steve looked up and nodded in greeting.

"Sir, we found a match. Stark, restart it." he ordered, and Tony did as he asked with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Fury watched as Loki appeared out of thin air on the beach, his arm grasping what he assumed was Jokul. He stood there for a while before taking a step forwards and bringing a dagger that Fury didn't know he had out. Fury watched in silence as Loki walked up onto thin air, then Thor arrived. They continued watching in silence until it showed Loki and Thor both disappear, and Dr. Banner paused the video recording.

"That's it." Banner said, looking at the now vacant beach area on the recording. "There are no other matches that we have found." Fury crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"It looked like Loki and Thor were talking to others. We already know that Jack can't be seen on camera, but...what if there were others like him, sir?" the captain said, and Fury turned towards him.

"What are you thinking of, captain." he said, curious to see what Rogers would have to say. It wasn't a bad idea, but Fury wouldn't believe it without solid evidence or proof.

"Well, maybe Thor's daughter, for one. We know from what Thor said that she is similar to Jokul, so I'm guessing she wouldn't turn up on camera either." he answered, and the others nodded, thinking it over.

"That's not a bad guess, Steve." Banner said, twirling his glasses between his fingers before putting them on and going to the computer. "I'll research anything about Thor's daughter. Norse mythology had information on both Loki and Thor, maybe it will have something about his daughter as well."

Fury nodded, showing his approval. "Tell me any information you find. Tony, help him out. Everyone else, keep looking for matches on camera's around the world." he ordered, and left to the sound of the captain giving an excited "Yes, sir!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Remember to review!**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Hello! First off, thank you all so so much for 30 reviews! :D It may not seen like much to you, but to me it's a big deal :). Secondly, if you guys want any pairings in this fan fiction, please leave your suggestions in a review, I'd love to see them. Also, for this chapter I did some quick research on Jokul Frosti from Norse mythology, and found that he was nothing like Jack Frost at all. So, don't expect to see any parallels that way. **_

_**Gods of Spirit-Spirits Black: After I read your review I had to google a picture of Pitch, and he really doesn't have any XD made me laugh a bit too much. And ya, it was kinda short, but I wanted to post something. I'll work on making the upcoming chapters a bit longer.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Steve's POV)

Steve frowned down at the Norse mythology book he was reading. He had found Jokul Frosti, but it was nothing like how the boy he had been introduced to was. Even the pictures were different from what Jokul had looked like in SHIELD. The book had all this information on how Jokul had killed some king from the kingdom of Sogn, then exiled the king's son, and turned the king's daughter into a witch. Steve may not know much about the kid, but he doubted that he could kill a king or do any of the other stuff the book said he did.

"How's the research going, Captain?" he heard a feminine voice ask and turned to see Black Widow standing a little ways behind him with her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Here, take a look at this." he said and handed her the mythology book. He watched her read through it, her eyebrows furrowing more and more the as she read it. Finally she handed the nook back to him and pulled a chair to sit besides him.

"From what everyone has told me, this sounds nothing like the boy we had in the cell." she said quietly, and Steve nodded and sighed.

"It isn't anything like him. He's a guardian of children, I doubt the other guardians would give him that responsibility if he had killed someone before." he said, glancing at the book again and frowning.

"Could he have been lying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No way. I was there when he told his story. It was all sincere." Steve answered immediately. The look in Jokul's eyes was haunting, one that spoke of the truth. He had not lied. "It's probably best that we don't tell Fury about this." he said slowly, glancing at Natasha, who raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yes, if he found out about this he wouldn't hesitate to lock the boy up again, and this time he might never let him out. Until, or if, we prove that Jokul did indeed commit these crimes, we keep this information to ourselves." she agreed, and Steve nodded gratefully. He then stood up and put the book in his bag, he would take it to his room later.

"C'mon, let's go see if the others found anything interesting." he said, and they both made their way to Dr. Banner's lab. When they arrived, they saw Tony and Bruce on computers looking up Norse mythology as well, and all the others searching for any hints about Loki, Thor, or Jokul's location. Steve walked over to Bruce, looking at his screen. "Have you found anything, doc?" he asked, and the doctor glanced at him before folding his arms and sighing.

"Nothing. I've been looking for any information about Thor's daughter, and so far there isn't anything. I haven't even found proof that he has a daughter." he answered, frowning at the screen. "And it doesn't seem as if Tony has had better luck." Tony looked over and shook his head, confirming that he hadn't found anything either. "Did you have any luck with finding anything else about Jokul?" he asked Steve. Steve glanced at Natasha before shaking his head.

"No, nothing." he said, trying not to sound suspicious. Aparently he failed, because he heard Tony snicker and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What did you find out, Capsicle." Tony said, his voice leaving no room for any more fibs. "We won't tell Fury, believe it or not I actually kinda like the kid. He pulls good pranks." he continued, still looking at the computer. Steve sighed and signed for Natasha to tell them. She stepped forwards and told them about what she and Steve had read. By the end of her explanation, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at her with shocked looks.

"I still don't recommend telling Fury, there's no doubt how he would react." Natasha finished, and Clint nodded.

"As soon as he found the kid he would lock him up and never let him go." he said, frowning. Everyone in the room knew that the kid didn't deserve that.

"I for one don't believe it. It's from a mythology book, after all. Many things could have been misinterpreted. Bruce said, and everyone nodded in agreement. While none of them knew Jack very well, they could all tell that he wasn't somebody who would kill a king or do anything else that the book said he did.

"So what do we do?" Clint asked, and the others exchanged glances.

"I hate to say it, but we keep this to ourselves. We just can't let Fury find out." Steve said, and Natasha frowned.

"I think that we should still try to find the kid, though. We can ask him some questions without Fury there, maybe get Thor to explain more about his daughter as well." she suggested, and the others all voiced their agreement. Steve especially didn't like it, but the plan was to find the kid's location on their own, and probably find Loki and Thor as well, and ask questions without Fury. They would then go from there.

(At the pole, Jack's POV)

The globe room was silent. The guardians and Asgardians were seated around a circular table, all with a face filled with either anger or fear, sometimes both. North finally slammed a fist into the table and stood up, anger filling his blue eyes.

"Enough sitting and moping, we must discuss Pitch and his plans." he said, voice filled with determination. "He seemed particularly interested in Jack and Coro. Any guesses why?" Jack and Coro exchanged a glance and sighed.

"No idea, North. We've been together for the entire time we've been on Earth, and both of us are stumped." Jack said, slumping down further into his seat. Loki put a hand on his shoulder to help calm his son and spoke up.

"Whatever the reason, this Pitch character made an obvious threat to both Jokul and Coro." he said darkly. "Who is he, anyways?"

"Pitch Black, more commonly known as the Boogeyman, is the Nightmare King." Bunny explained darkly. "He thrives on the fear of children, turning their dreams into nightmares. His one weakness is when children don't fear him. That's how we got rid of him before, or at least I thought we did."

"It seems as if that wasn't enough." Tooth said sadly.

"He has delivered a direct threat to both Coro and Jokul, and we need to act." Thor said, then stood up and crossed his arms. "I have an idea, but you will not like it, brother." he said, glancing at his brother and frowning. Loki narrowed his eyes and glared at Thor.

"Tell me it isn't what I think it is." he growled out, standing up as well.

"They can help us. Pitch is a common enemy, Loki. We would benefit greatly from an alliance." Thor tried to convince Loki, who's eyes shown with hate.

"Would either of you gumbies like to tell us what you're talking about?" Bunny asked, annoyed.

"He wants to contact the Avengers." Loki snarled, and Jack jumped up.

"What, hold up, uncle! We can't do that, they'd lock me and dad up in a second!" he yelled, startled that his uncle would even suggest that.

"Father, why do you think they would help?" Coro asked, a confused expression on her face. She knew the Avengers were her father's friends, but they obviously didn't trust Jack or Loki. She couldn't figure out how it would work to be allies.

"Silence!" Thor yelled, and everyone went quiet. "I would contact the man of iron, and briefly explain the situation. We could meet up somewhere, he wouldn't bring Fury. Fury is the only one we need to be careful around. He may act rashly sometimes, but he does it because he thinks it is what's best for humanity." he explained, looking around at everybody as he did so. "I trust them, and if they know about Pitch and his threat they will agree to work with us."

"No…" Loki said, still glaring at Thor, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"Let's do it." Everyone turned to him with surprised faces, his father with shock in his eyes.

"Jack, why?" Coro asked, concerned. "You of all people can't trust them." Jack looked down at her and laughed, patting her head.

"What else can we do?" he asked, smiling gently at her. "Not only do I need to protect the children, but I need to protect you. He directly threatened you, Coro." his eyes hardened and he met his uncle's gaze. "Contact the Avengers, uncle." Thor nodded, glanced at his brother, and quickly left the room to contact the Avengers.

"Wait, father, let me come with." Coro called to him, and he smiled as she ran to meet him. The guardians and Loki watched them leave before sighing in defeat.

"Jokul…" he started, only to get stopped by Jack again.

"I know you don't approve father, but…" he hesitated, glancing around the room before continuing. "I'm doing it for Coro. When Pitch threatened her, I just...I was so scared, dad." he said desperately. "She's been with me for so long, she's all I have." he looked down and sighed again. "I have to protect her." Loki looked at him then smiled gently.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jokul. And trust me when I say that neither I nor Thor will let Coro get hurt." he said, gently putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to comfort him. The guardians all stood up as well, crowding around Jack.

"We won't let either of you get hurt, Jack. That's a promise." Tooth said, the other guardians nodding in agreement. Jack blinked and looked up before grinning widely.

"I know."

(Coro's POV)

Coro caught up with her father and followed him out of the pole. She was nervous about calling the Avengers, and wasn't sure how they would react with what her father had to say.

"Father? Should I be in my wind form?" she asked, shivering slightly in the harsh wind of the North Pole. He glanced at her stopped walking, thinking hard.

"At the beginning, stay in your wind form. I will tell you if I want you to show your face to them." he said. Coro nodded and closed her eyes, morphing into the pink petals that represented her physical form while she was the wind. Thor flew up into the air using his hammer, and started heading back towards the states. After a while of flying, they got to an abandoned meadow and Thor looked around.

"This is where we will meet." he said, looking at the petals that had collected besides him.

_'How will they know where we are?'_ Coro asked, sounding both curious and wary.

"They have machines in this world that they use to track people. It will be easy for them to find me." he answered, and felt the shift in the air as Coro mulled over his words. "Jokul and you are both invisible on their machines, so you don't have to fret over that." Thor said trying to calm his daughter's nerves.

_'Someone is coming, father!'_ Coro warned, her wind rising and the temperature cooling. Thor gripped his hammer and nodded, facing where Coro was focusing most of her wind. He soon saw two figures coming approaching him and his daughter fast. Soon they landed, and Tony Stark and Captain America made their way to Thor. They both noticed the wind but didn't mention anything.

"Goldilocks!" Stark greeted in his usual sarcastic way. "Long time no see. I'll tell ya, Fury isn't very happy with you at the moment." Stark flipped his face mask up as he walked to Thor, a serious expression taking over his face.

"Thor, we aren't here to take you or your nephew back to Fury." Steve said, walking towards Thor as well. "In fact, we're here to help."

"I hope that's a promise." Thor said, smirking at them. "Cause we're going to need that help."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Remember to review! :)_**


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Hello all! First off, it's been so long since I last updated and I'm so sorry! Life has been crazy. I went to Las Vegas with my mom (it was amazing!) and then I've been super busy with training. And my spare time has been filled with school and homework. So, I'm very very **_**_sorry about not updating._**

**_Secondly, I noticed that there has not been as many reviews lately...and I'm wondering why that is. If it's my writing, please tell me what I should change! Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and I'll try my best to fix them. I accept constructive criticism! To those of you who did review (Silvermane1, Guest, and Jack Frost) thank you thank you! :) I really do love hearing from you guys. _**

**_Anyways, on to the story! :)_**

**_-Marie_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So you're telling me that some guy named Pitch Black went to the North Pole, where you were all hiding out with Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny, and threatened Jokul and now you want our help?" Tony asked, eyes wide with humor. Steve was staring at Thor next to Stark, arms crossed and a puzzled look on his face. Thor nodded, his face completely humorless.

"One more thing." he said, eyes growing darker. "Can I trust you not to tell Fury? I'm afraid my brother doesn't exactly trust him at the moment."

"We had a short meeting without Fury already." Steve said, stepping forward. "We believe that for the moment it would be best if he wasn't involved with Jokul." Thor nodded his appreciation and looked around.

"I believe it's time you met someone. Coro, you can come forwards." Thor said, his voice taking a gentle undertone. The wind picked up slightly, and Tony and Steve watched with wide eyes as light pink petals swirled together in the wind, slowly turning into a young white haired girl. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Coro." Thor said proudly. The girl fidgeted under Steve and Tony's gazes, and stepped closer to Thor.

"You're the wind?" Stark asked. "Not what I expected that's for sure." Coro frowned, the wind picking up around them.

"Hey." Steve chided Tony, and crouched in front of Coro. "I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you ma'am." he said, taking her hand and shaking it. She smiled at him while Thor looked on proudly.

"What made you decide to show us your kid, Thor? Last time we even mentioned her you got all defensive." Tony asked, genuinely curious. Steve stood up again and looked at Thor, curious as well.

"You gave me your trust when you told me of your secret meeting. You want to help us, and we have a common enemy." he answered. "One thing I left out, Pitch didn't just threaten Jokul. He threatened Coro as well." he said, looking down at his daughter with worry in his eyes. "We...I...need your help for this."

"I give you our word." Steve said, meeting Thor's eyes. "We will do our best to protect both Coro and Jokul, and defeat Pitch Black." Thor nodded to both him and Tony.

"We should get back to the pole, they are no doubt planning by now." he said. "You need to inform the other's about this plan."

"Father?" Coro asked, gaining the attention of the three. "They don't know their way to the pole. I will go with them as their guide." she said, and Thor immediately kneeled down to her height, eyes serious.

"I won't allow it." he said, trying to argue with her.

"You just said you can trust them, and they gave their word." she insisted. "I will stay in my wind form the entire time, the other's won't even know I'm there." She stared at her father for another couple seconds before turning to Steve and Tony. "I can guide you to the pole with my wind. You won't find it without having a guide." she said, and they shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Thor.

"I'll come with." he said, pleading with her, but Coro shook her head.

"Fury will see you. And besides, Uncle and Jokul need an update." she said. Thor sighed, putting a hand on her small shoulder.

"Be careful. Do not come out of your wind form no matter what." he instructed her seriously, and she nodded and quickly hugged him before the wind picked up, turning her into the petals once again. "And you." Thor said, turning to the two avengers watching quietly. "If anything happens to her, you two are responsible for it. And you will feel my wrath." he said, eyes darkening and thunder booming.

"Don't worry, Goldilocks. She'll be fine." Stark said before shooting up into the air. Steve shook his head at Stark's immaturity, and turned to Thor.

"She'll be fine with me. I won't let anything happen to her." he promised, and Thor nodded stiffly. Steve turned and walked in the direction he had come from before he felt the wind gather around him.

_'I can carry you if you wish. Then we can keep up with the other one.'_ he heard Coro's voice echo around him, startling him slightly.

"Uh, sure." he answered, and the wind lifted him up and quickly flew to where Stark was waiting. "Tony, lead the way." Steve said, and Tony nodded before shooting off again, the wind carrying Steve behind him.

Because both Tony and the wind could go rather fast, they made it back to the helicarrier in little time. They landed and quickly walked inside, the wind quietly breezing in besides them. Tony and Steve made their way to Dr. Banner's lab, where all the other Avengers were, and shut the door.

"Is Fury around?" Steve asked, and the other shook their heads.

"He is in a meeting with Hill at the moment." Natasha said, her eyes glancing between Tony and Steve. "Why?"

"We got lots of information to share with you guys." Tony said, leaning on a shelf and pulling out a bag of peanuts.

"As you all know, we went to meet up with Thor. And this whole thing turns out to be a lot bigger than any of us had thought." Steve said, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. "He requested that we give him, and some others, our alliance."

"Alliance? For what?" Hawkeye asked, walking closer to where Steve was.

_'I can explain.'_ The wind whispered, making everybody but Tony and Steve jump and grab a weapon of some sort.

"Don't worry guys." Tony said, trying to calm them down before something happened to Thor's daughter. "I've got someone to introduce you too. Guys, this is the wind, also Thor's daughter." They all stared at him, puzzled, and looked around.

"Um, Tony, I don't see anyone." Hawkeye said, giving him a look that said he was crazy. Suddenly a blast of cold air almost knocked him down, and the other looked to see a bunch of flower petal swirling around.

_'This is simply one of my forms. Father asked me to stay like this, so I will.'_ They heard a little girl's voice say, echoing around them. '_I am Coro, also known as the wind. And I'm here to help explain the situation and guide you to the pole.'_ she explained simply. They all exchanged glances, looking slightly confused and still on guard.

"Look guys, let me explain this all to you." Tony said, and with the occasional help from Coro and Steve, explained what was happening at the pole. They all stood there dumbstruck for a moment before Natasha shook her head.

"Well, you promised him our help, so we'd better give it to him." she murmured. "My one concern is Loki."

_'Uncle Loki is not a threat, not when his son is involved. You don't need to worry about that.'_ Coro said, but they still looked dubious. _'Just follow me and speak to father and the others about it if you are so concerned.'_ she suggested, growing restless. The wind dropped a few degrees and picked up, swirling around the room. _'We have been gone too long. We must leave now.'_ she said, and the others nodded in agreement. _'Follow me.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Kinda a filler, but better than nothing, right? _**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Hey...ya...this is awkward. Sorry about not posting in forever, I got HUGE writers block, but I'm hoping it's going away now? Maybe? Anyways, huge thanks to Silvermane1, theawesomest5, God of Spirits-Spirit Black, sweet little cookie, fullmetal, neobendium, and guest for reviewing. It always gives me more enthusiasm to write when I see a review, and in this case it made me update again! Yay! Love you all. **_

_**Marie**_

_**Silvermane1: Good idea! I would LOVE to add another spirit, but I'm not sure which. I'll have to think on it (: Just writing this I have a sudden good idea hehehe.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Avengers, minus Thor, stood on the edge of the airship looking around dubiously. Tony and Steve had tried to convince them that it was safe, and Coro could carry them, but they didn't feel safe. Especially Bruce, who was trying not to think of the consequences if he turned into...the other guy in the middle of the sky, being carried by Thor's daughter. They all flinched when the wind suddenly became closer to a hurricane, raging around them.

'Father always spoke highly of you all, and you turn out to be a bunch of cowards. We are out of time!' Coro thundered around them, completely different from the sweet voice they had heard before. The Avengers all made a mental note to not anger the daughter of Thor. Suddenly they all found themselves flying through the air at a high speed, except for Tony who was flying on his own next to them. 'I will take you all to the pole. Mr. Stark, if you would follow my wind so you don't get lost.' she said, a hint of frustration left in her voice, and Tony nodded.

They traveled very fast, faster than they had thought possible, and were soon all shivering from the cold air. 'We are here.' they all heard Coro say, and looked around. They flew around a corner and all of their eye's widened at what they figured was the pole. 'Father is coming to meet us. I'll let you down at the front door.' She set them down gently right when the door was thrown open, and out walked Thor.

"Coro, where are you?" he boomed out, his eyes showing the worry he was feeling. The Avengers, besides Tony and Steve, all watched in shock as pink flowers gathered, turning into a little white haired girl.

"So you're the one who was toting us around the world." Natasha said, looking her up and down. Coro ignored her as she hugged her father, rolling her eyes as he checked her over for any injuries.

"Father, I'm fine, nothing happened. The plan to get the Avengers here worked perfectly." she said, looking back at the avengers. Thor too stood up and grinned at them all.

"Friends! Welcome to the pole." His smile slipped off his face, showing how serious he was. "Follow me. We have much to discuss." he said, then turned around and walked into the pole, Coro trailing besides him. The Avengers cautiously followed him, but they couldn't help but look around in wonder at the building. It was exactly what they had thought Santa's workshop would look like when they were children. Soon, they reached a large room with others inside, and they were all on their guard again.

"Ah, finally. Coro, is good to see you made it here safely." a large, stern looking man said, coming forwards. His piercing blue eyes looked at the Avengers, but soon melted into a kind, fatherly look. "Welcome to the pole, Avengers! Come sit, we have much to talk about." he said, and the Avengers slowly sat down at the table that had been set up next to a huge globe in the middle of the room. Natasha noticed Loki first, and stood up quickly, her hand on her gun.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, and stood up as well. Soon enough, all the Avengers and the guardians had stood up, ready to defend themselves and their friends.

"ENOUGH!" Thor boomed, and the room went silent. The Avengers had never heard Thor so angry, and were shocked. "I know you don't trust my brother, but now is not the time to settle past events." he said, glaring at the avengers then at Loki. "I can assure you that Loki will not betray us, not when Jokul's safety is at risk." Loki's eyes darkened at this, and the Avengers glanced at him before looking back at Thor. "I need you all to work with us, just this once, then Loki will be back on Asgard and all this will be over." he said, his tone still serious but his eyes asking them to understand the seriousness of the situation. Coro and the Guardians watched silently, waiting to see what would happen. Steve finally sighed and faced the other Avengers.

"Guys, just this once, lets do this." he said, and held up his hand when Natasha opened her mouth to argue. "Don't get me wrong, I don't trust Loki, but I trust Jack. And Coro is just a little girl, I can't let her get hurt." Steve ignored Coro's scowl and went on. "We already gave Thor our word that we would help them. We can't back out now." The others all exchanged glances, before nodding slowly. Natasha glared at Loki, who returned the look in full force, but slowly put her gun away and stood back next to Hawkeye.

"My friends, thank you." Thor said, gratitude showing through in his voice and eyes.

"Well, now that is settled, if you would all take a seat." North said, clapping his hands together and sitting back down at the circular table. The Avengers awkwardly pulled out chairs and sat around the table, looking around the odd group. "So, are you all up to date on the events?" North asked seriously, and Steve nodded.

"Thor and Coro explained the situation to us." he answered, glancing at the thunder god and his daughter.

"Good, then let us begin with planning." North said. "We were talking before you arrived, you see." he said, gesturing to the guardians and Loki. "And we think Pitch is not alone."

"Not alone?" Coro said, a white eyebrow arching is disbelief. "Who would ever side with him?" She blinked softly at Sandy, who had flown up and started explaining with pictures over his head. "Oh I see. You don't have a specific spirit in mind but that would explain how he came back so fast." she said, nodding.

"You actually understood him?" Bunny said, looking at the little girl in shock. Usually nobody could understand Sandy's pictures, especially when he was making them at the speed he was. Coro just shrugged and smiled shyly at the Sandman, who grinned back at her.

"What other spirits are out there?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"Many, more than we can name." Tooth answered, resting her chin on her palm. Some are like Pitch in that they are just...bad. But most are neutral or good."

"And then there's the ones like Frostbite here." Bunny said, scowling. "Annoying and childish. April Fools also falls into that category." Jack grinned at him while Bunny scowled back, and North cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, that is not important." he said, drawing the attention back to the serious task at hand. "First step, we have to insure Jack and Coro's safety." he said, and immediately the two cousins stood up to argue.

"Ok, our safety is important, but not the most important! We can take care of ourselves just fine. What's really important is that Pitch might target the children again!" Jack yelled, waving his staff around while Coro nodded vigorously. Loki stood up to calm his son, grabbing his arm firmly to prevent the staff from smacking him in the face.

"Jokul, you have to understand that if Pitch is working with another spirit it could be extremely dangerous, much more so than just Pitch alone." Loki said softly but firmly, speaking up for the first time at the meeting. "Rash judgements would not only put you in danger, but Coro as well." Jack frowned, thinking about what his father said, when a small hand tugged on his other arm.

"Jack, Uncle Loki, please. I'm a better fighter than you think I am, the wind is unbreakable." she said, eyes dark and serious. "There's no need to worry about me." Loki rolled his eyes, amazed at how oblivious his gently niece could be.

"Coro we will worry for you even if you become the strongest woman in all the realms." Thor said, joining the argument. "And you and Jokul are our first priorities. There is nothing you can do about it." he said, leaving no room for arguing. Coro sighed and sat back down, her head bent and eyes downcast. Jack sat down as well, glancing at his cousin in concern before grinning and patting her head.

"Don't make that face, Windy. We'll figure something out." he said, and she lifted her head and looked at him before smiling back.

"I trust you." she said simply, then looked back at North. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you see…" he said mysteriously, his eyes narrowing in excitement, making everyone lean closer, excited to hear what he had planned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Please remember to review, I love constructive criticism and any suggestion you guys have! You love something? Let me know. You hate something? Definitely let me know. Thanks!_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**_Hello! A couple things. First, I'm sorry to say this will be the last update I will be making for the next two weeks. BUT, I have an explanation! I will be in South Korea competing in the Martial Arts Olympics! Wish me luck, dear readers. I'm very honored to be on Team USA, and will do my best to represent good ole 'Merica. _**

**_Second, this chapter is mainly at stark towers so just know that this is obviously after the reconstruction of it after Loki destroyed it. As always, a special thanks to my reviewers (Infinityworlds, Gods of Spirits-Spirit Black, Neobendium). Infinityworlds, know that I really like your suggestion. I won't say anything else so as not to give anything away. I love all you readers, and hope you have a fabulous two weeks while I'm away!_**

**_Marie _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack gripped his staff tightly as he stood on the roof of Stark towers, the wind blowing slightly around him. The first part of North's plan was being put into action, much to Jack's excitement. It had taken a while to convince both Loki and Thor of the plan, as it involved putting both Jack and Coro in a smidgen of danger, but eventually they agreed.

The plan was for Jack to go about his daily duties as the spirit of winter, simply to tempt Pitch to make his next move and hopefully revealing who was helping him as well. The other guardians and the Avengers were stationed at different spots to either spy, or jump in fighting if necessary. Before they did anything else, it was crucial for the group to know just who they were up against.

Jack sighed and fidgeted, trying to look as normal as he usually did without being suspicious as he waited. He didn't need to wait long, however, before he became aware of a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around, dread slowly filling his mind, and stood up. The wind became cold and still, adding to the unnerving atmosphere.

"Jack." he heard a man whisper behind him, and jumped away just in time to see a pale face with black, gaping holes where the eyes were supposed to be flash where he was standing just a second ago, before it faded away. Jack froze on seeing that face, gripping his staff even tighter, his eyes going wide. Suddenly the tight feeling in his heart left in a rush, and Jack had to lean on his staff to prevent himself collapsing.

"Jokul!" he heard another, much more welcome voice say, and turned to see his father kneeling besides him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Father…" he said shakily, relief spreading through his body as he gazed at him. He looked over at Thor, seeing Coro transform into her asgardian form, looking just as shaken as he did, then looked back at his father. "I know who else is after us." he said seriously, eyes dark.

(Inside Stark Tower)

Jack and Coro sat side by side, faces stony and eyes wide. The guardians and avengers were gathered around them, all looking concerned and unsure what to do. So far, the two spirits had sat together without saying anything.

"Jack, please tell us what happened. We were all in our designated spots and didn't see anything! Please help us understand what is going on." Tooth finally started pleading, her beautiful eyes wide with concern for the two children.

"Alright." Jack finally said, looking up at the others. "It was...a strange feeling. Fear, but different from Pitch. More like...dread, and helplessness." he said, struggling for words to explain the paralyzing feeling he had before.

"I felt the same." Coro said quietly from besides Jack. "I couldn't even move my wind. It was like time itself had froze, and I couldn't do anything to start it up again." Thor and Loki exchanged concerned glances, both worried about their children.

"But I saw a face." Jack went on, frowning as he did. "And although I've never met this spirit before now, I think I know who it is." The others all gathered closer around him, eager to finally find out who it was that had made the usually Jack Frost, so full of fun, into the frightened boy he was now. "Have you ever heard of Samhain?" he asked the guardians. At the mention of that name, they all stilled and, eyes wide, exchanged alarmed looks.

"Jack, are you sure this is who you saw?" North asked, looking him in the eyes. Jack nodded, and North sat back with an agitated look.

"Who's that?" Hawkeye asked, disturbed by the dark atmosphere in the room.

"It is a name I have not heard for a vhile." North began, stroking his beard, deep in thought. "And is not good news to hear it again." Sandy's sand images began depicting visions of skeletons and celtic crosses, and humans running from the skeletons. "Sandy is correct. Samhain, or simply Sam, is a very old spirit of the transition between fall and winter. There is a day in November where the boundaries between the world of the living and the dead is thin, thin enough for humans to interact with the dead. On his celebration day, humans would leave him human bones as sacrifices to appease him, and in turn he would contain the evil spirits from the underworld from killing them."

"He is a vile, frighteningly evil spirit." Tooth spat, glaring at her hands while her fairies tried to comfort her. "But after a while, the myth died down, and him with it. This is the first I've heard of him in ages."

"So what do we do now?" Natasha asked, looking at them evenly.

"The real question here is what can we do about it." Bunny said, staring at her. "I don't think ya understand the position we're in, mate. Sam is the worst of the worst, the bottom of the bottom. He puts Pitch to shame."

"Yes, yes, but do we give up? No!" North said, his eyes twinkling once more. "We don't know Pitch and Sam's plan, but we know they are working together. Ve guardians have the avengers, but that is not enough. We need backup." he said triumphantly.

"Who would ever help us?" Bunny asked, glaring at North, who shrugged.

"Who knows? Let's all get some rest. Tomorrow, we will pay some visits." he answered.

"Hold on a moment." Steve called out, and everyone looked at him. "What about Fury? As stubborn as he can be, the man is extremely useful when it comes to saving the world." The avengers all nodded, but Loki stood up quickly.

"No." he hissed. Thor glanced at him and hesitated.

"Brother, I know you are loathe to trust him, but Captain Rogers is correct. If we explain the situation to him, he will be a grand benefit to us."

"You may have forgotten, brother, but he locked up my son. And will do the same to your daughter the moment he sets eyes on her." Loki spat at Thor, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Fury only does what he think is best. And after we explain the situation, he will help us as much as he can." Steve said, trying to prevent a fight between the two godly brothers. "He value's this earth, and does everything in his power to keep it safe, that includes forgetting petty grudges."

"Dad." Jack said, and Loki looked at his son, who by now seemed to be under control of his emotions. "I think we should trust them." Loki opened his mouth to argue, but Jack beat him to it. "I trust Captain here, and protecting the children comes first. Fury could be very useful." he said, eyes pleading with Loki to understand. Loki sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't trust him, Jokul. I never will." he said, frowning. "However, if you all believe he is this important, I may be able to make an exception." Loki ground the words out, obviously angry at what he was saying. "But after this is all done, I will not allow him to lock you up." he said, looking at the avengers when he said this so they knew how serious he was, and they all nodded. They didn't want Jack locked up just as much as Loki.

"Perfect!" North said, standing up. "My yeti's will show you all to your rooms. Have good sleep, starting tomorrow we have big work." He strode out of the room, and slowly the others all stood up and left. The guardians minus Jack all went their separate ways, having duties to attend to, and the avengers followed a yeti to their rooms. The only people left in the room was Jack, Coro, and their fathers.

For a few minutes, silence enveloped the room. The four Asgardians sat together, not saying anything, each deep in thought. Coro was the first to speak, her gentle voice breaking the others out of their own minds.

"You know, it's it's almost Samhain." she said, and Jack felt his blood run colder than it already was, if that was even possible. She was correct, it was the beginning of October, and Samhain started on Halloween.

"You're right…" he murmured grimly. "That isn't a coincidence, I'm sure."

"It is late." Thor said, not wanting the kids to dwell on the fact too long. "We should all try to get some sleep."

"Ya, alright." Jack said and stood up. "Night." he quickly walked out of the room, leaving the other three watching his back.

"Coro?" Thor asked gently, and she looked at her father briefly before standing up again.

"Goodnight father, uncle Loki." she said before she too left the room. The two brothers watched her leave then sighed, frowning. Thor looked at his brother before sighing again and looking away.

"If you want to say something then just say it." Loki said bluntly, not in the mood for his brother's games.

"Jokul needs you." Thor said, frowning even more. "That much is obvious, and yet I don't know how to deal with the fact." Loki raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to keep going. "I will never forget what you did to New York, brother. You deserve to go to prison for life, and yet...Jokul couldn't handle it if you went back to prison. Let alone Coro would never forgive me." he said, glaring at the wall across him. Loki swallowed, looking down at his hands. If he was being honest with himself, he had thought a lot about this and how Jokul would react to him returning to the Asgardian prison.

"That isn't important right now. What we need to focus on is protecting Jokul and Coro, we can deal with this...issue after." Loki said, standing up. "I'll see you in the morning, Thor."

(Jack POV)

Jack sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he gazed out the window at the moon. His mind was racing, rethinking the events that had happened throughout the evening, trying to understand what had happened.

"Hey, Manny. Now would be a great time for you input." he murmured, looking at the moon. As usual, Jack got no answer.

"And what sort of input would you appreciate?" he heard a voice say from the door, and spun around to see Loki standing in his room, studying him.

"Hey, dad. Didn't see ya there." Jack said, smiling at Loki before turning back to the moon. He heard shuffling and soon his father had joined him at the window, scrutinizing the moon with his stern green eyes.

"So why are you talking to the moon?" Loki asked calmly.

"Oh you don't know much about Midgard spirits, I forgot. Well, the Man in the Moon is the oldest, most wisest spirit of us all. He see's everything. Did ya know he was the one who made me the spirit of winter, and Coro the spirit of wind?" Jack said, looking at his father. Loki stared back then glared at the moon.

"So he is responsible for the pain you went through." he growled, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"He does everything for a reason, dad. And it wasn't too bad, I always had Windy with me. Besides, I was needed. I don't mean to brag but without me Pitch would still be at large." he said proudly, puffing his chest out slightly. Loki raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly.

"I see." he said, smiling at his son. Loki was still not happy with the moon, but he would not act out, and Jack was grateful for that.

"Hey, dad?" Jack asked after a moment of companionable silence, and Loki turned to him with a questioning look on his face. "Do ya think we'll be able to stop Sam and Pitch?" Loki looked back outside and ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"It is hard to say when we know so little of the enemy and their motives." he said slowly, and Jack looked down, deflating. "However, I think we have a good chance. Don't forget, I am the god of mischief, and you are my son. We are not easily defeated." Jack looked back up and grinned, meeting his father's twinkling green eyes with his own blue ones.

"Right! Night dad. I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow." he said, and Loki smiled.

"Goodnight, son." he said, before leaving the room to go to his own, deep in thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**_

_**So, to explain Samhain. I got the idea from Yahoo answers (lol don't judge pls) then did some research about it because I thought it was pretty cool. I did make some personal adjustments to the character to fit it to the story, so if something isn't completely accurate that's why. Anyways, from my understanding Samhain is an old Celtic myth and festival type day, and he is kinda the beginning of what becomes Halloween (not in my story though, the two are **_**_separate). Based off of the stuff I researched, I created a character that I thought would go well with Pitch. Let me know what you think of him! This is a slightly heavier chapter where the characters aren't acting like themselves, but I thought I'd try it out. Let me know how I did. _**

**_As always, I love reviews, so please leave them (:_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Hello my lovely readers! I know I said in the last chapter that I wouldn't update again for the next two weeks, but...I leave tomorrow (well now it's this morning lol) and the competition is Thursday and I CAN'T SLEEP. So finally I was like screw this shit, I'm gonna write. I'll sleep on the plane. **_

**_Also, I just posted a brand new Attack on Titan fanfic called 'Humanity's Bravest Soldier', if you're into it please check it out! I'd really appreciate it (:_**

**_I had a wonderful surprise when I got onto fanfiction and realized I had over 50 reviews for this story! Thank you all SO much. I got so many last chapter and I'm so happy about that. I sometimes just go and read all the reviews I've gotten and it makes me so happy! Special thanks to Gods of Spirits-Spirit Black who is seriously one of the best reviewers ever! I always love hearing input from you (:_**

**_Marie_**

**_Nytwyng: Thanks for letting me know, I had no idea that's how it was pronounced haha. Maybe I'll hold off on the nickname Sam for now (:_**

**_Willow D'Forest: He may not have originally been evil, but I thought he could be a cool bad guy for this fic so I switched that a bit. Sorry if that bugs you!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack yawned grumpily as he plodded down the hallway. He had been woken up at a detestable hour by Bunny, why it had to be him Jack didn't know, yelling at him to get out of bed or he would throw eggs at him.

"Morning, Jack." he heard a tired voice say and turned to see Coro walking up to him looking much worse for wear.

"Coro, you look terrible. Are you sick? Can spirits even get sick?" he asked, stopping and letting her catch up to him.

"Technically we were Asgardians before we were spirits, so we can get sick, although not as easily as humans." she answered, and Jack rolled his eyes. Trust her to be a smart ass this early in the morning. They walked together in silence the rest of the way to the meeting room, where everyone else was gathered.

"Jack, Coro! I hope the night was well for you, hm?" North greeted them cheerfully, ignoring Jack's glare and Coro's grumpy look. They went and sat in between Loki and Thor, mentally steeling themselves for the day ahead of them.

"Coro, are you not well?" Thor asked quietly in a worried tone, noticing the dark circles under his daughter's eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry father." Coro whispered back, before focusing back on North.

"Today, we contact Nick Fury." North said, eyes shifting to Loki briefly before continuing. "Avengers, you will have the best idea of how to do this. Mr. Steve Rogers, I assume you are the one in charge of your group?" Tony snorted while Steve glared at him before facing North.

"No, but I am willing to assume responsibility for us." he answered, and North nodded before sitting down. "When we contact Fury, he will of course be, well, furious with us." he began, before Tony interrupted him.

"Well duh, Captain Obvious." he said in a slightly mocking tone, earning another glare from Steve.

"As I was saying, he will be furious, so we need to plan this carefully and cautiously. Anyone have any ideas?" he asked, looking around. Surprisingly, it was Bruce who cleared his throat first.

"Actually, I have an idea." he said, looking around to make sure he had everyone's attention. When he did, he continued talking. "We all know it's quite hard to talk things through with Fury. He learns more from example."

"I like where this is heading." Tony said, leaning forwards in his seat, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well, what I was thinking was that some of us, not all because this is a rather large group, go back to California, which is where the ship is now. Pitch or Samhain will most likely attack, and if Fury sees Jack and Loki defending California he will hopefully realize who the real enemy is." he explained.

"He's a smart one." Bunny commented, smirking ever so slightly.

"Yes, I think that might actually work." Natasha said, smiling at Bruce who in turn blushed.

"Who will go to California with Jack and Loki?" Tooth asked, and everyone looked around.

"Well, I'd say all of the Avengers. So, everyone but the guardians and Coro." Tony said, and immediately the wind picked up to a ferocious level.

"I WILL NOT-" she started howling before Thor quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Coro, calm down!" he shouted above the wind, and when she didn't he sighed before hoisting her up over his shoulder and marching out of the room, the storm following them. The guardians and avengers sat there in shocked silence before Jack busted up chuckling like a madman.

"You shouldn't have done that, ironman." he said through his chuckles. "When it comes to us being separated, she throws fits that only uncle Thor can contain. They'll come back in a couple minutes, but don't expect Coro to be staying here with the guardians."

They waited a couple minutes before, like Jack had said, Thor and Coro came back in. The wind had died down, and Coro was once again peaceful, although she still had an angry look on her face.

"Coro will be coming with us to California." Thor said once they had sat down again, and Jack gave them all a smug look. "However, she will be in her wind form the entire time unless I tell her otherwise." They all nodded, watching the small girl carefully. She glared back at them, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Jack chuckled again, and even Loki cracked a slight smile, much to their shock.

"Well," North said, clearing his throat. "Now that is decided, what shall the guardians do while the avengers are in California?"

"Perhaps after we convince Fury we are on his side, we can take him to the pole and meet up with you?" Thor suggested, but the guardians exchanged looks and one by one shook their heads.

"Sorry uncle, but that's a no can do." Jack said, looking up from where he was making an ice pattern for Coro in an attempt to cheer her up. "It's already bad enough that we've let the avengers see where it is, we can't let Fury know. No human is ever supposed to see this place. Besides, knowing Fury he would come back with his little human army and attempt to take control." Loki chuckled at that, and Coro let out a small amused smile.

"Jack is correct." North said. "We won't allow Fury to come to the pole. Any other suggestions?"

"How about we just come with?" Tooth said, wondering why they were so against the guardians joining them in California.

"That might be the best solution." Bruce murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"Fury can't see them either, remember?" Hawkeye pointed out. "We could tell him of their existence after the whole proving Jack and Loki are on our side thing." The others nodded, liking the idea, and North grinned and stood up again.

"Very good! Now let us go!" he said, bringing out his snowglobe and swirling it around. "I say, California." he whispered before throwing it at the floor, activating the portal. "We don't need sleigh this time, so everyone through!" he said before charging at the portal, the rest of the guardians and Coro following quickly. The avengers were much more cautious, but soon they too found themselves in California with the guardians. Everyone was instantly on alert, and Coro swept into her wind form.

"When d'you suppose he'll show up?" Bunny asked, readying his boomerangs.

"How about now?" they heard a dark voice say and turned around to see Pitch smirking in the sky on one of his nightmares.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled, glaring at him. "Why are you still doing this? Didn't you learn last time that you can't defeat us?"

"Last time I was a fool!" he hissed at her, eyes flashing. "But I have learned. You cannot beat me, not even with your mortal friends!" he laughed, and gathered a bunch of nightmare sand in his hand, throwing it at the group.

"I don't think so!" Jack yelled, and froze the sand before it could touch anyone. The wind picked up, creating a protective shield around the group. Any nightmare sand that went near them was immediately blown away by her.

"And what about Samhain?" Jack yelled to Pitch. "Why is he fighting us as well?"

"Samhain is simply my puppet." Pitch answered calmly. "When he was determined to be a myth, his life force slowly started draining, until I one day found him. Until I taught him how he could one day be powerful again."

"How could you!" Tooth screeched, aghast at Pitch's uncaring tone. "You know how powerful he is, how do you know he'll listen to you!"

"Don't worry, little Toothiana." Pitch cooed in a mocking tone. "He still lacks the mind to do something like that. All he has is power, a power which belongs to me!"

"Enough of this." Loki scoffed, and shot a bolt of green magic that hit Pitch straight in the heart. Pitch stumbled back, clutching his chest, before glaring at the God.

"Hmph." he sniffed, before smiling slightly and disappearing. Everyone blinked at where he was a second ago before turning to each other. The wind died down and everything was still, then a loud helicopter noise interrupted the silence.

"And that would be Fury." Hawkeye said, looking up. Soon enough, the man himself had exited the helicopter and was walking towards them with an impassive look on his face.

"Well, I won't say that I'm not enraged at you all, but what I can say is that I understand the situation decently enough to know we have a long talk ahead of ourselves." he said, stopping in front of the avengers and giving them a piercing look. "Jokul Frosti, Loki," he said, turning to them now, "I don't trust you. Not one bit. However, it seems as though right now you aren't the problem."

"That was Pitch Black, although I'm not sure you saw him." Jack said, stepping towards Fury.

"I did not see him at first, but after seeing that black sand he popped up in my vision." Fury answered. "Come with me, we have lots to chat about."

"Sir, first there's a couple other people you should believe in." Steve said, stepping forwards as well, and Fury turned to him. "I'd like to introduce you to Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman." Steve continued confidently, gesturing to where the four spirits were. It took him a second, but soon Fury furrowed his brow as he looked at them.

"With me." he said curtly. "Oh and Thor, I know your daughter is with us. I'll need to see her at some point." he said, and Thor hesitated before nodding.

"On the ship I will introduce you to her." he replied, and Fury nodded, walking back to the helicopter.

"Obviously not all of you will fit in here, so those of you who can go by yourself meet me at the ship." he ordered, and everyone nodded.

"Coro you take Jokul and Loki." Thor said and felt the wind warm around him in response. Soon enough everyone was on the flying ship and sitting in the meeting room.

"Thor?" Fury said, looking at him with an expectant look in his eye. Thor sighed and called out to his daughter.

"Go ahead, Coro." Fury watched silently as pink flower petals were blown into the room and morphed into a little white haired girl, who immediately went and stood next to Thor.

"Well, I've seen weirder things." Fury said, studying the girl. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she looked rather...ill, with bags under her eyes and an unhealthy greyish tinge to her skin, but he dismissed it. It it became a problem, they'd deal with it then. "Well, then, why don't you begin telling me what happened from the moment those two escaped." he said, gesturing to Jack and Loki, and the others nodded and began telling him all about what they had discovered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**I just kinda chose a random place for where the ship would be floating over, there's nothing super huge about California in the movies or comics as far as I'm aware. Just clearing that up.**_

_**Funny thing, right before I posted this I suddenly noticed that instead of the word "sitting" it said "shitting." Made me chuckle. It was just like "They were all shitting in the meeting room" or whatever. Imagine that! Actually, maybe you shouldn't. Anyways, I'll see you all in two weeks! :)**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Hello everyone! I know...it's been a really long time, and I'm sorry about that. I started college and was super busy getting ready for that and then moving in, and oh man the homework! Updates might be a bit slow for a while, but I am still working on this story. I wont give it up!**_

**_Also, I wanted to mention my trip to Korea. Guess what...I GOT GOLD! I'm now an olympic gold medalist. I'm so shocked that I actually did it! But the competition was amazing, I had so much fun. I loved every second of it. _**

_**Enough of my rambling, you're all more than ready for the next chapter I'm sure. Love you all!**_

_**Marie**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fury stared at the odd group in front of him in silence, soaking up what they had told him. If it had been anyone besides Fury, they would've called a psych ward and had them locked up immediately, but luckily it was Fury, and he accepted the weird tale with ease.

"Tell me more about Pitch. You talk about him as though you have recently fought. Is that true?" he asked, giving North a pointed look.

"Yes. It vas only a few months after the attack on New York." North answered, a cold look growing in his icy eyes. Fury narrowed his eye, staring into North's.

"A few months? And I suppose you have a good reason as to why SHIELD had no knowledge of this?" he asked, his tone filled with an unspoken warning.

"Pitch is a spirit like us." North explained. "You might recognize his other name, the Boogeyman. You hear whispers of him, just like the ones of Santa, or the Tooth Fairy." Fury nodded slightly, glancing at the other guardians.

"Don't go comparin' him to us, though. He's different in every way but that." Bunny said, glaring at Fury darkly. "He's evil, the King of Nightmares. Fights for the opposite that we do."

"And this Samhain, tell me about him." Fury said, pacing. As North told him about Samhain, his eye grew darker and darker. "You mentioned a day in November when the walls between the living and the dead are thin. You do realize what the date is, correct?"

"October 29th." Coro murmured from her spot next to Thor, and Fury glanced at her before nodding.

"Indeed. Looks like Thor's little girl has got the big picture before any of my agents." he spat, shooting the Avenger's a small glare. "The date when the walls are thinnest is November 7th, correct? Well, I think that's the key."

"You think Pitch is planning an attack on that day?" Steve asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"That's exactly what I think. The problem is we don't know what he will do. Any ideas?" Fury asked the guardians, and they all exchanged a glance before Tooth spoke up.

"Well, Samhain is a powerful enough spirit, but on that day he is even more powerful than he usually is. On that night, he can raise ghosts and zombies from the dead. Pitch might be aiming to use that power." she explained.

"And he can only do that on November 7th?" Tony asked, his eyebrows raising in shock when Tooth nodded. "Never expected to hear that, that's straight out of a scary movie."

"That gives us nine days to prepare for Pitch and Samhain." Fury said, looking them each in the eye. "And we should expect a build up as well. He's already done some, from what I've heard." he said, glancing at North for confirmation.

"So, anyone have a plan?" Tony asked, looking around with the usual over-confident glint in his eyes.

"First, we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow, and the next nine days, will be big." Steve suggested. The other nodded, noting with surprise at how late it had already gotten.

"I want everyone but Loki, Jokul, Thor, and his little girl to go and get some rest. I need to talk with you guys." Fury said, directing his attention to the four people he had mentioned. The other's all stood up and made their way out of the room, the guardians following the avengers uneasily.

"Ve vill go to the pole. Jack will tell us where to meet up tomorrow." North said, and Fury nodded at the Russian, who then walked out with the rest of them.

"So, Loki." Fury said, glaring at the Asgardian. "It goes without saying that I don't trust you, not one bit. However, I believe that we can work together in a temporary alliance for this war. No this, though, that after this is over you will no longer be welcome on Earth." he said sternly, his eye allowing no misunderstanding.

"You have made yourself clear, director." Loki said, a slight sneer in his voice. "And you know this, that if you lay a finger on Jokul that you will regret it." his green eyes met Fury's black one, and both men nodded their understanding.

"You may leave now." Fury said, still glaring intensely at Loki. They all filed out of the room, feeling Fury's intense gaze as they did.

"That guy gives me the heebie-jeebies." Jack said, glancing at the closed door slightly nervously. Loki chuckled and pat his son on the shoulder, but couldn't help but agree with him. Fury was not someone you wanted to mess with. "So where do we sleep?" he asked, facing Thor as he knew the ship best.

"I don't know. I did not ever sleep on here." he answered honestly, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Very helpful, Uncle. Don't worry, I've got a place. Fury did say the guardians could leave, and I'm a guardian." he said smugly.

"Yes, but we aren't." Coro pointed out, and Jack playfully pouted at her.

"Well, you're family, so we can just say you're guardians by family relations." he said, making the others laugh. "C'mon, Windy you know the way. Let's go!"

With that, the four of them all found a door that lead outside and leaped out, Thor flying on his own with Coro helping Jack and Loki.

"Where exactly are we going?" Thor asked his daughter, curious.

"It's a secret!" she answered, grinning at her father. Soon, however, Loki began to recognize the surroundings.

"Burgess?" he asked Jack, who nodded in delight.

"It's been a while since I visited. I figured now was a good time." he said, smiling. They landed just outside the pond where Jack Frost was born, and Jack breathed in with a smile. "Ahhh, nothing like cold, crispe Burgess air." he said, grinning at Coro who smiled back at him before yawning.

"Good to be back, but I think it's time for rest." Thor said, watching his daughter worriedly. He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and wanted her to get rest.

"You can go visit Jamie." Coro said to her cousin. "I'll get some rest. Have fun." Jack nodded and gave her a quick hug before turning to his father.

"I want you to meet someone, father!" he said, beaming at Loki who nodded and smiled slightly. "Ok, see ya Windy, Uncle!" he called before taking off in the direction of Jamie's house, Loki following quickly while Coro and Thor waved before going off to rest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. **_

_**I read somewhere, and I'm not completely sure if it's accurate or not, that the traditional date for Samhain is November 7th, not Halloween. Again, not sure if it's accurate, but I thought meh I'll use that instead of Halloween. Might as well. **_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Yo! Not much to say, besides I'm debating whether I should start a Doctor Who story...not sure but I think I will. Anyways, I hope ya'll have a lovely day. **_

_**Marie**_

_**DejaVuuuu: That's...and excellent question I hadn't thought of. I'm just gonna say that moon told her not to...I know it's kinda stretching it but ya. If you can come up with a better reason, please tell me! I'd love to hear it.**_

_**THE TATTOO ARTIST: I hadn't thought of that...but since I already said November 7th I think I'll stick with that. I'm glad you liked the chapter! **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack starting walking to Jamie's house, grinning from excitement. It had been far too long since he had last seen the kid, and he was especially eager to introduce him to his father. Suddenly remembering his father had no idea what was going on, he turned to him with a mischievous glint in his ice blue eyes.

"Father, I'm about to introduce you to someone very special to me." he started, but stopped as he saw Loki roll his eyes.

"You are taking me to Jamie." his father said in a bored tone.

"How'd ya know?" Jack exclaimed, dismayed he wouldn't be able to surprise him.

"It's obvious." Loki answered smoothly, a thin black eyebrow lifting up in amusement. "That and your cousin said, and I repeat, 'go visit Jamie' not two minutes ago." Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in fake annoyance.

"Well, I'm just warning you to be on your best behavior. He's my first believer, and I don't want you scaring him away." he pouted, turning back around to start walking to Jamie's house again.

"Why would I scare him away? If anything, I owe the child a great deal." Loki said, watching his son carefully. Jack paused for a second, glancing at his father briefly before continuing walking, a small smile on his face.

"Just wait until you meet him, you'll love him!" Jack said enthusiastically, making Loki roll his eyes again.

"I doubt that, Jokul. I said I owe him, not that I'll love him." he said, watching as his son laughed and continue to lead him to the house. They walked the rest of the way in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence, until Jack announced they had reached the house. Loki watched as his son gathered up a snowball and threw it at a window, and saw the blinds move aside to show a young, slightly sleepy looking child's face peer out. As soon as the face saw Jack, however, it lit up with excitement and quickly disappeared. Not long after, the front door opened and the child came running out, a gleam in his brown eyes.

"Jack! It's been so long!" Jamie yelled, launching himself at Jack, who in turn laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey! Sorry, things have been a bit busy lately. But I have someone I want you to meet." Jack said, gesturing behind him at Loki, who stood watching the reunion with calculating eyes. "This is my father, Loki." he said proudly. Jamie's eyes widened slightly as he took Loki in, who stood there awkwardly not wanting to scare the child.

"Wait, your dad is Loki? Like, the Loki, god of mischief?" Jamie asked Jack, his eyes wide. Jack laughed and nodded.

"Yup! Pretty cool, huh." he said, grinning wider as Jamie nodded, smiling big at Loki. "Looks like your tooth is finally growing in, huh." Jack observed, bending down for a closer look.

"Yup! But why are you vising so late?" Jamie asked, looking confused, and Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, it's kinda complicated. Sorry bud. I might not be able to visit so often, but don't worry I'll still visit." he explained as best he could, and Jamie nodded, understanding that Jack would get busy as the guardian of children. "Anyways, what do ya wanna do? We could do anything." Jack said, wanting to get off the gloomy subject. Loki rolled his eyes as the two talked about outrageous pranks they could pull, but couldn't help but offer a tip occasionally, watching as they laughed at the thoughts of something so evil.

(Thor's POV)

Thor watched his daughter carefully as Loki and Jokul walked away. As much as she tried to hide it, he could tell Coro wasn't feeling like herself, and it was worrying him. The circles under her eyes had grown even more prominent as the day went by, and her skin was an unhealthy greyish color.

"Coro?" he asked gently, and she turned, staring at him with her big blue eyes. "Let's find somewhere to rest, shall we?" he suggested, and she nodded.

"Jack will be with Jamie all night, so we don't have to stay and wait." she said, and Thor nodded.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"No, I was always with Jack. And in my wind form. So I don't really have a place." she said, tilting her head and coughing, making Thor frown.

"Perhaps the pole will do?" he suggested, wanting to get Coro out of the cold, and she nodded before hesitating. "What is it?" Thor asked, seeing her uncertainty.

"I'm quite tired." she admitted quietly, upset with herself for being so weak.

"Don't worry, Coro." Thor said quietly. "I can help you get to the pole."

(North's POV)

The guardians were sitting around the main table consulting the recent events when Phil the Yeti came barreling into the room.

"Phil, vat is it?" North asked, and his eyes widened when he heard the garbled answer. "There is someone at the door, we don't know who. Be ready for anyone." he informed the other guardians, who all nodded and prepared for the worst as they made their way over to the massive front doors. However, when they were flung open they all halted their war cries immediately as they saw Thor and Coro standing there looking baffled at them.

"Coro, Thor, we were not expecting you." North said as he hastily put his swords away, chuckling nervously.

"We need somewhere for Coro to rest, she isn't well." Thor said in an urgent manner, and the guardians looked down at the girl, their eyes widening. She looked like she was barely awake, with sweat pouring down her forehead and panting like she couldn't get enough air.

"With me, quick." North said and began to lead Thor, who was carrying his daughter, to the infirmary. "Vere is Jack?" he asked behind his shoulder.

"He went with Loki to visit Jamie." Thor answered. "But he should be here, with Coro." North nodded in agreement, saddened by the thought that the cousins were separated at a time like this.

"I vill call him after Coro is settled." he said, glancing back at the small girl once more, trying not to show how nervous he was for her. She looked close to death, and he didn't know much about Asgardians, but he knew spirits could die if it was bad enough. "Here ve are." he said as they came to the infirmary, and gestured to a ready bed. Thor carefully laid his daughter down, his eyes clouded with worry.

"North, she is Asgardian. You don't know how to heal our kind." Thor said, staring at him, and North hesitated.

"Is true, however she is also a spirit, and you will find no better care for a spirit than here." he answered calmly, looking over as the other guardians filed around the bed. "Give space!" he barked at them, eyes flashing. "The yeti's need space to work. Come, let us go call Jack. Thor, you can stay here." he instructed everyone, and they all nodded before the Yeti's surrounded Coro and the guardians left, North following them to the globe room where he turned on the northern lights. It didn't take long for Jack to appear with Loki, who had transported them both since the wind couldn't take them.

"What is it? Did Pitch do something?" Jack immediately asked, grasping his staff with a fierce look on his face.

"No, not Pitch." North said, hesitating. He did not know how to tell the boy about Coro without angering him, and decided to show him instead. "Come with me. Both of you." with that he once again walked to the infirmary, this time with Jack and Loki hurrying after them. As soon as they reached the room, he stood aside to let Jack see Coro laying on the bed, looking even worse than when North had last seen her. Jack gasped and was immediately by her side, eyes wide with panic.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" he yelled, looking at Thor frantically. Loki looked at him as well, his green eyes showing his own concern for his niece. Thor just watched his daughter as she struggled to breathe, eyes glazed over with worry.

"I do not know." he finally murmured, voice heavy with worry and fear. "I've been noticing how she hasn't looked herself for the past day, and then all the sudden she collapsed."

"Have the yeti's found anything?" Jack asked his gaze locked onto his cousin. North hesitated and his gaze hardened. "Tell me!" he ordered, and North sighed in defeat.

"It seems as though her body is just...giving up." he said sadly, looking at the young spirit. "We can't find one issue that's causing it. She's just sick."

"That can't be right, though." Jack pleaded. "She's not only a spirit, but Asgardian as well. That just doesn't happen!"

"Vell, it is." North said, though his voice shook a little. He hated the news just as much as the other's did. "We just have to find out how to fix her up, but be warned. Ve don't have much time."

"We should contact the other Avenger's." Tooth spoke up softly, her eyes sad. "They could help." The other's nodded in agreement, and North looked around at them all.

"Who vill go?" he asked.

"I will." Loki said quietly, making everyone look up in shock. "Thor and Jokul need to stay by Coro, and the guardians don't know where to go. So that leaves me."

"Brother…" Thor said, his eyes shining with gratitude. "Thank you." Loki nodded and quickly transported away, leaving the heavy atmosphere of worry in the room.

(Tony's POV)

Tony munched on some dried blueberries and stared at the screen in boredom. He and Bruce had been trying to see if they could possibly find Pitch since they knew about him, and so far they hadn't had any luck. He dozed off a bit, thinking abut Pepper and how she was doing, when a voice to his left made him jump awake.

"You." he heard, and looked over to see Loki standing next to him.

"Loki." Tony said, feeling naked without his suit on. Bruce walked over quickly, taking his glasses off as he studying the god of mischief intently.

"I'm not here to fight you." Loki said, sneering slightly. "I have grave news." At this Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance.

"Why're you here, then? Why not Goldilocks?" Tony asked, an unsettling feeling gathering in his stomach.

"I'll tell you, but I need all the avengers present. I'll only say this once." Loki answered, glaring at them. "You'd best hurry." Bruce ran out of the room to gather everyone as Tony watched Loki carefully. The god had always looked creepy to him, but now he looked downright furious. It was a different kind of angry from when he attacked New York, and Tony frowned. Something big must have happened.

"What is the meaning of this." Fury said, walking in with the rest of the avengers following him. His one eye rested on Loki, filled with distrust.

"It's Coro." Loki said, and Tony thought he could hear a tone of worry in his voice, but quickly shook that thought out of his mind. "She's...ill. Very ill."

"What do you mean, ill." Fury asked, walking closer, sounding vaguely interested.

"She and Thor were on their way to the pole when she collapsed. She's close to death now. We don't know the cause, and…" he hesitated slightly before going on. "she needs your help. If she is to live, we must all work together." The avengers stood in shock, amazed at having heard Loki ask them for help.

"We will help." Fury said, and the rest of them breathed a sigh of relief. From what they had seen of Thor's young daughter, she certainly didn't deserve to die. Tony suspected that most of them had taken a slight liking to the girl, and her gentle ways. "However, we will need to see her first. That means going to the pole." he continued, and Tony looked over to see Loki's reaction.

"Very well." he replied, surprising them all yet again. "I will need to transport you all there, which means I'll need to touch some part of you." They all hesitated slightly, and Loki frowned. "There is no time." he growled out, and held out a hand. The avengers all touch a part of his hand, and suddenly they were in the pole once more. "Follow me." Loki said curtly, and they followed him to the globe room, where the guardians minus Jack were all sitting in silence. As soon as he saw them, North jumped up.

"Loki, avengers. Velcome." he said, his eyes heavy with sorrow. "We must be quick. Come, I'll show you to her." They followed North down different passageways until they reached what Tony figured was the infirmary, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Coro was lying in a bed, with Jack and Thor next to her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was ashen. Her breathing was labored, and her body was covered in sweat.

"Oh my god…" Tony heard Clint say, and was inclined to agree. The girl looked close to death. He looked over at Thor and noticed how his eyes were trained on her, but glazed over with sorrow, and felt a spark of pity for the god.

"So you have no idea how this happened?" Fury asked. Even he was a little surprised at the state of the girl, his eyes studying her intensly.

"None." Bunny said sadly.

"It was Samhain." they head a small voice murmur, and turned to Jack. He was sitting next to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"How could you know that, Jack." Tooth asked, surprised. Loki moved to stand next to his son, eyes furrowing in concern.

"Back when he confronted us. He did something to her, I know it." he said softly, still staring at his cousin. "We have to find him, he's the only one who can cure her."

"Jack, think about what you just said, mate." Bunny said. "I want to help Windy just as much as you, but this is Samhain. You can't just go find him and tell him to make her better.

"Then what else are we supposed to do." Jack demanded, finally looking away to glare Bunny. His icy eyes cold, filled with pain and uncertainty. "It's our only option."

"Well, if that's the case, then we have to make a plan." Fury said, who had been watching to conversation in silence. "And by the looks of things, we don't have long. Best we begin planning now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**I actually didn't mean for things to get so severe with Coro...it just sorta happened. As always, please let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hello all. So, life has gotten very busy for me since college has started up, and I am obviously putting school as my first priority, and by the end of the day I basically pass out I'm so tired. I try to write when I can and I need a schedule, for my own sanity. So, I've decided I'm going to post two chapters a week on Mondays and Fridays. That gives me a lot of time to work on both the chapters and homework. In the long run I think a schedule will be a good thing! Please be patient with me, college is stressful and a lot of work. **_

**_Marie_**

**_PlaidOtaku: Good point haha. But now I'm imagining that and laughing XD _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Coro's POV)

Coro felt herself collapse as she was making her way to the pole with her father, and faintly heard him call her name as her body went limp. She tried to call back to him but found that she couldn't move her mouth, or any part of her body. The world around her grew darker and darker, and she finally closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness. She dozed in the darkness for a while before she became aware of another presence with her, she fought to open her eyes. When she finally did, she was surprised to find herself in a grey, bleak cell.

"Hello?" she called out, standing up slowly and looking around. She tried to turn into wind, and was shocked when she couldn't.

"Your powers are useless here." she heard a dreary voice say, and felt chills run up her spine. She backed up against the wall to her cell, looking around frantically for where the voice came from.

"Who are you." she demanded, trying to sound authoritative despite her size and looks. "Where are you. Show yourself!"

"As you wish." the voice said, and a figure appeared just outside the cell. Coro's eyes went wide before she quickly looked away.

"Samhain…" she whispered, and gulped, steeling herself. "Why have you taken me?"

"I haven't. Not physically, at least. I've only taken your mind." he said, and Coro made herself look back at him. He was wearing the typical long black robes and hood that were associated with death, except his faded into what looked like black smoke at the ends. He was facing away from her, hiding his face, which Coro was grateful for. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing his face right now.

"Taken my mind?" she questioned, looking away once more.

"Your physical self is on the verge of death, with your little friends surrounding it in sorry." he said, and Coro felt a sense of dread creeping into her body.

"What are you planning?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level and clasping her shaking hands. She knew she had to get as much information from him as possible, and that they might not have another opportunity as good as this one, but the dread and hopeless feeling she and Jack had felt when they last met Samhain was coming back.

"Death and despair…" he whispered, slowly turning around to face her. "The world will feel what I felt all those years...and you will whither and die." Coro stared in horror at his face, her body freezing and eyes opening wide, before everything went black.

(Jack POV)

Jack stared at Coro in dazed fear while the others talked around him. His little cousin, his wind who had always been with him, was dying. And he hadn't even been there for her, he was off having fun. For the first time in Jack's long life, he despised the word 'fun'. However, as soon as Fury mentioned getting a plan together, Jack's mind came back into focus immediately.

"You have an idea?" he asked Fury, standing up from his spot next to Coro.

"No, not yet." he answered, looking at Jack's blue eyes with his dark one. "But I'll get one." Jack could hear the promise in his tone, even if it wasn't voiced, and nodded back.

"Jokul." he heard his father speak up, and reluctantly turned to him. "I need to speak with you." Jack hesitated before nodding and following him out. They stopped a ways down the hallway so no one could hear them, and Loki turned to his son.

"Jokul, I want you to think this through very carefully." he said, and put his hand up when Jack started to try and talk. "Think about it. Coro needs someone to watch over her when we go to find Samhain, why don't you?"

"Father, I can't. I can't just sit there and watch her deteriorate. I have to go do something!" he pleaded with Loki, his blue eyes meeting his father's green ones.

"Then who will keep her out of harm while we go? Who's to say Pitch won't come for her while we are away?" Loki asked, his face hardening. He had to get his point across Jack, and would comfort him after. Jack hung his head in dismay at the thought. "We can't have Thor stay, we need him with us."

"What about Tooth, or Bunny?" Jack suggested, looking back up at his father.

"Jokul, you don't understand." Loki said, eyes getting a slightly dangerous glint to them. "What if something happened to you while you fought Samhain? How do you think I would feel? And what about Coro, if when she woke up she learned that you had been injured, or worse?" The temperature dropped after Loki was done talking, reflecting Jack's mood. "I can't let that happen." he finished, face growing gentler.

"I...I know." Jack said, furrowing his eyebrows. "But I can't just sit here. I'm sorry father, but I can't." With that, Jack swiftly left the hall and went back to the infirmary, leaving his father there. "Let's go to the globe room to plan." he said when he was back in the room, facing Fury.

"Lead the way." Fury answered, and followed Jack as he walked swiftly to the room. They passed Loki on the way, who looked up as Fury passed with a gleam in his eyes. Fury understood the unspoken message immediately. If his son was hurt in any way, they would pay for it dearly.

"Ok first thing we do is decide a team. Who will be going and who will be staying." Fury said as everyone besides him and North, who remained standing, had found a seat in the globe room. "We obviously need the strongest on the team who goes to Samhain, but a couple will remain to keep an eye on Coro. Anyone have any suggestions before I give mine?" he questioned, looking around.

"I can stay with Coro." Tooth spoke up, her beautiful eyes sad, and Fury nodded.

"Anyone else?" he asked, and when nobody spoke up he nodded. "Very well, I'll give my own suggestion then. With us we have Thor, Loki, Jokul, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, and the Avengers." he began pacing back and forth in front of them. "First let's talk about the team who find Samhain." He stopped pacing and turned to face everyone. "I thought the best team for that would be Thor, Loki, Bunny, Sandman, Captain Rogers, Stark, and Natasha."

"Why am I not on that team?" Jack questioned, standing up angrily.

"Let me explain." Fury said, cutting him off and glaring at him. Jack glared back for a moment before sitting down again, his eyes never leaving Fury's. "Tooth offered to watch over Coro, so she'll stay. North knows this castle best, so if there is an attack here he would be crucial. Banner, you're staying for obvious reasons. Hawkeye will be here for additional support. Jokul, we all know how you and Coro fight together, using each other's strengths. You aren't as powerful without her, and besides. If she woke up while we are away, don't you think she'll want to see a familiar face?" he asked Jack, staring at him seriously. Jack hesitated, glancing at his father, before sighing and nodding sadly.

"Alright. Ok. I'll stay." he said quietly, head still down. Loki frowned, never having seen his usually cheerful and mischievous son act this way before. He glanced at Thor then, and noticed how he had been silent the entire time, his face empty. Loki was relieved to see that his eyes burned with anger, anger for his daughter to have been targeted like this.

"Any other comments before we move on?" Fury asked, and when nobody said anything he continued pacing. "Good. The next order of business is how we even find Samhain. Anyone have any clues as to where he might be?" They all looked over at Sandy as he started firing off pictures in his sand.

"Like Sandy said, we found Pitch's lair when we last fought him. But that location might have changed." North said, frowning. "However, it is unlikely that it has."

"How do ya know that?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"I feel it...in my be-" North started, only to be interrupted by Bunny.

"In your belly, ya we get it." he said rolling his eyes.

"So we start at Pitch's lair first, then?" Steve suggested, glancing at everyone to see their reactions.

"We have nowhere else to go." Bunny grumbled. The rest nodded, standing up.

"We leave immediately. Everyone, gear up." Fury said, and everyone nodded at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Not my best writing, I know. But seriously guys, I've been spending all my energy on school and homework so you'll have to make do with this. Turns out 19 credits may have not been the best idea...anyways, thanks for understanding. You guys are the best. _**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**_IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ:_**

_**So I went to the doctor a couple day's ago and turns out there's a reason for why I'm so tired! I've got mono, happy happy news! Kidding it sucks. It really, really sucks.**_

_**All of that to say that I will only be updating about once a week. I haven't decided which day, but I'll let you guys know if I figure one out. For now it'll just be a random day once a week. If I miss a week, please be patient with me. I'm sorry I won't be posting as often as you might like, and the quality might not be the best and the chapters aren't long, but I'm really struggling with this fatigue issue and doing well in school. So again, be patient.**_

_**Marie**_

_**PlaidOtaku: Haha yes XD and then he goes back to the pole and the rest of the guardians see him appear soaking wet pulling seaweed out of his fur.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Loki's POV)

As everyone prepared themselves for what was to come, Loki walked up to Jokul and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jokul, keep safe. I'll be back in no time." he said, studying his son intently. Jokul nodded quietly, looking up at his father.

"I know. Just please, don't get hurt. And save Coro." he said, his lips twitching into a frown.

"I can insure both Coro's and my own safety. The other's not so much." he replied, his green eyes flashing. "Take care, son." he said, tightening his hand on Jokul's shoulder slightly before letting go and turning away. He walked to stand by Thor, and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I can see your sly glances, brother." Thor said, eyes flashing. "Do not test me right now. My patience is slim."

"Apparently so." Loki replied with dry humor. "But do not waste your rage on me. Save it for who really deserves it." Thor turned towards Loki then, face stony.

"Believe me, brother. I won't hold back." he said, and Loki's lips twitched into a smirk.

"And neither shall I." he responded, green eyes meeting blue.

"I will be returning to the ship shortly after you all leave, but you know how to contact me." Fury spoke up, gathering everybody's attention.

"What? Why, you said you'd help." Jack said angrily.

"And I did." Fury responded. "However, SHIELD needs me on the ship. Someone needs to explain why all the Avengers suddenly disappeared after Loki escaped." Loki stared back at him humorously. "Don't worry, I've got quite the story."

"Right. Now what's the best way to get there?" Steve asked, now in his uniform.

"Oh I know a way, mate." Bunny said, eyes narrowing and smile growing. "Right, everyone stand besides me." he instructed, sending North a smirk. "Easter seems to be more reliable now, don't it." North only rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something in Russian making Natasha's lips twitch. Everyone going on the mission filed into a circle by Bunny, wondering why he would make such a strange request, when suddenly he hit the ground twice with his leg, making them plunge into darkness.

"What in the hell!" Loki heard Tony shout as they started to slide down into a mossy tunnel, with Bunny leading them. Loki scowled as his Asgardian robes kept getting caught on branches and vines, focusing on not crashing into anyone else. For how long they had to travel, the tunnel ride seemed to go by fairly quick, and soon enough they all popped out of the ground into a dark cave and laid in a head on the floor, a simple flower popping up from where the tunnel was. They all got up slowly, looking around.

"Creepy place." Tony commented in his light hearted way, looking around. All around them were metal cages hanging from the ceiling, the thin line of light casting shadows onto the walls of the huge room. It was silent except for the occasional creak of the cages and rattling of the chains. They walked along the hallways and up some stairs, their senses on high alert and all of them tense.

"There." they heard Bunny say quietly, and looked to see a giant dark globe on a raised platform, with a figure in front of it.

"Pitch." Thor growled out, before readying mjolnir to fight the Nightmare King. He was about to launch his attack when Loki stepped forwards and stopped him, staring at Pitch. "Loki let me go." Thor said, his anger growing.

"Let us question him first." Loki said, studying Pitch with calculating green eyes. The Nightmare King stared back at him, his expression unreadable. "Pitch, you know of the wind's condition?" Loki asked, and Pitch smirked.

"Oh yes, Samhain might have mentioned something about that." he said in his velvety voice, watching Thor in amusement. "Something about her being the spawn of thunder as well. Who would've guessed, hm? I didn't even know it had a body." he sneered.

"Enough!" Steve said, walking forwards. "Tell us everything you know." he ordered Pitch, voice ringing with authority.

"Or what." Pitch answered, turning his amber gaze towards the Captain. "You'll liberate me?"

"Enough jokes." Steve said, unfazed. "Answer us now, what do you know." Pitch sighed dramatically walking around to stand behind the globe.

"I already have told you all I know, you fools." he said, annoyed. "Samhain did this on his own, I didn't order him to do this or anything like that."

"So he went against you, then?" Natasha asked, face emotionless as usual.

"We warned ya this would happen." Bunny hissed, glaring at Pitch. "You can't control Samhain, he's too dangerous."

"I don't see any problems with what he did." Pitch shot back. "He has his own plan, and will keep me updated on it."

"Oh he will?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Pitch stared at him, not realizing his mistake, before his eyes went wide and he started gathering nightmare sand up.

"We must trap him, Samhain will come to him to explain Coro's situation. We will strike him then." Loki hurriedly explained to the rest of them, before they all launched into an attack against Pitch.

(Coro's POV)

Coro blinked and slowly sat up, looking around to see she was still in her cell. She held a hand up to her head, willing the pounding headache she had to go away. She shivered slightly and stood up, grabbing the walls as the world spun around her. When it finally settled, she crept to the bars keeping her from escaping, and looked around the room. To her utter relief, Samhain was nowhere in sight, and she felt herself relax a small bit with that information. She took a deep breath then grabbed the bars, looking around.

"What the…" Coro murmured quietly as she studied the room. There were two other cell's across from each other forming a little boxed off room from the main room. As she looked into it, she realized it was only empty space. There was nothing filling the main room, only darkness with a tiny bit of moonlight leaking through. "Wait…" she said, and squinted. At the opposite side of the room, she could faintly see what looked like a celtic cross, made of stone and falling apart. She heard a clanking sound and quickly backed away from the cell bars, wishing desperately for her wind abilities. She squeezed her eyes shut as footsteps got louder and louder, finally stopping outside of her cell. She could tell from the sinking feeling filling her that it was Samhain.

"You have people looking for you." she heard him say, and her spirits jumped a bit before lowering once more.

"But that's what you wanted, isn't it." she whispered back sadly.

"Yes." he answered, confirming her fears.

"Why? What are you planning to do to them?" she asked, trying to keep the panic from rising in her. Samhain didn't answer her, and soon Coro heard footsteps disappearing once again. But this time, the hopeless feeling stayed with her instead of leaving with him.

"No…" she whispered, opening her sky blue eyes. "Jack, father, uncle…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Yes, I realize this story is going quite slowly and may be boring, but again please be patient. **_

_**As always, please please review! I accept constructive criticism and take your guy's advice very seriously. So please tell me what you like, don't like, would change, or any suggestions!**_

_**One last thing, I have a new story up. If you like Fire Emblem: Awakening, then please go check it out!**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**You guys! 70 reviews! Ahhhhh! Thank you all so so much, you have no idea how happy this makes me :). A HUGE thanks to Suicide Forest, both for being the 70th reviewer and for being the very first Beta reader for this story! She also has an amazing rise of the guardians fic, I highly suggest taking a look at it.**_

_**On a more serious note, a couple days ago I injured my back pretty badly. I'm not going into detail about it, but I'm living in constant chronic pain right now, and will for a period of time while it heals. Because of this my writing abilities might go down and the chapters might be shorter, so please be patient with me. I'm so sorry about all that's been happening and that I'm not updating often, but I would like to thank you guys for being so understanding and nice about it. You're all amazing!**_

_**YAY new cover art! That's Coro :) However, that art is not mine. I did not make it! Just clarifying.**_

_**Marie**_

_**This is my GoodBye: I'm so glad you like it so much! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me ;)**_

_**Guest: Ya, this is actually my third time with mono lol so I know how to deal with it. I'm mostly just frustrated about getting it again. I'll try my best with updating my stories, thanks for being so understanding about it :)**_

_**Suicidal Forest: Was it as good the second time around as the first? :)**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Jack's POV)

Jack sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he sat next to Coro, his eyes never leaving her face. She had been getting steadily paler throughout the past hour. Her lips had a blueish tinge to them and her breathing had gotten shallow and shaky. Jack watched her struggle and sighed again, fidgeting in his seat. To put it simply, he was scared that they wouldn't save her in time. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Coro.

"Jack, you should get some sleep. I'll watch over Coro." he heard a gentle voice say from behind him, and turned around to see Tooth standing then. Baby Tooth then flew over to him and nodded, agreeing with her mother.

"Hey Baby Tooth." Jack said, greeting the little fairy. "And thanks for offering Tooth, but I think I'll stay here for know."

"Well, do you mind if I join you then?" Tooth asked, and Jack gestured for her to sit by him next to Coro's hospital bed. She flew over and settled down in her seat before turning her gaze over to the young white haired girl. "Before only recently, I hadn't even known the wind had a physical form." she spoke softly. "I always pictured the wind as a wise old spirit. I couldn't imagine her as a young, innocent girl."

"Ya, she liked to keep to herself." Jack answered fondly. "And she is wise, wiser than I could ever be. I think she gets it from her grandma."

"Tell me about your family." Tooth said, turning to face Jack with a glint of gentle curiousity in her big eyes.

"Well, you've seen my father and uncle." he said, cracking a smile. "As for my grandma, she's a lot like Coro. She's kind, gentle, wise, and loves her family. But you don't want to mess with her, either." Jack paused, laughing slightly as he remembered his time in Asgard. "There was one time when I played a prank on Coro and she went crying to Frigga, my grandma, and I was so scared I hid in the closet for an entire day." Tooth laughed at this, imagining a little Jack running around pranking a little Coro. "But that night she came over to the closet and convinced me to leave, and she was so nice." he finished, looking back at Coro.

"What about your grandfather?" Tooth asked, and Jack sighed.

"He's...well, he's very strict. He's the king, so he has to be. I never really got to know him that well, him and my father's relationship was always strained." he explained, but stopped suddenly when Coro coughed. Jack and Tooth fell silent, watching the girl intently, when she coughed again. And again. Then her eyes flew open.

(Steve's POV)

Steve blocked himself with his shield just in time as a strand of black nightmare sand shot right at him. He looked as Sandy rose into the air, gathering his golden dream sand up for an attack, and worked to keep Pitch's attention away from him. The other's soon caught onto the plan, and joined him in a direct attack.

"You and your petty abilities are no match for a spirit!" Pitch snarled, and suddenly a bunch of the orange eyed horses that Steve and Tony had fought before sprung up, neighing and pawing the ground with their black hooves. Tony took to the air, firing at the horses and working on keeping their numbers down along with Bunny and his boomerangs.

"Thor, with me." Steve called out, watching as Thor faced him, the air around him buzzing with electricity. "We'll attack Pitch directly. Bunny, Tony, keep the Nightmares away from us. Loki, Natasha, you keep anything away from Sandy as he gathers power to hit Pitch." Everyone nodded and leapt into action, fighting with all they could. Pitch laughed as Steve and Thor made their way towards him, an evil smile growing on his face.

"You're the winds father, aren't you." he said, facing Thor. "I had wondered who that little white haired rat was when I last paid you all a visit. Now I know."

"Don't say that about my daughter." Thor growled, and launched into an attack, shocking Pitch with his lighting. Pitch stumbled back a step before glaring at Thor and gathering more sand in the form of multiple deadly shards. Steve blocked them with his shield, before moving in quickly behind the Nightmare King and threw his shield at his back, but Pitch dodged. Thor then came in for another attack, this time with Mjolnir, hitting Pitch and throwing him back several feet.

"Hey, you two, clear out!" they heard Natasha shout, and quickly found cover as a burst of dream sand exploded from where Sandy was, shooting towards Pitch. The nightmare's all shrieked as the golden sand touched them, overpowering the evil in them, while watched in horror.

"No, no! Not again, this can't happen to me again!" he shouted as the dream sand grew closer and closer to him.

"Nah mate." Bunny said to him, watching. "It'll be different this time. We'll make sure this won't happen again." Bunny knew what Sandy was doing, and although it pained him to know what the effects would be, he knew it was the only thing left for them to do. Everyone watched in silence as the golden sand covered the Nightmare King, working it's magic as his screams grew quiet, and the room got quiet once more.

(Coro's POV)

Coro opened her eye's with a start and tried to sit up, only from someone to gently push her back down. She frowned and looked over to see Jack, Tooth, and Baby Tooth all looking at her with a mixture of shock and concern.

"What's wrong? Jack, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, confused and concerned for them as well.

"Coro! You're awake, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Jack said in a rush, and Coro raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, I feel fine, except for being really confused as to why you are all standing around my bed waiting for me to wake up." she said slowly, and Jack and Tooth exchanged a glance.

"Coro, what's the last thing you remember?" Tooth asked gently, as if Coro would break if she said something wrong.

"Well, you and uncle Loki had just left to visit Jamie and I was quite tired." she said, tilting her head to the side as she thought. "I must've fallen asleep."

"That's all you remember?" Tooth said, and Coro fidgeted.

"Should I remember something else?" she asked hesitantly.

"Coro, you…" Jack started, then sighed and continued on. "You were sick. Really sick."

"Huh." Coro said, puzzled. "I didn't think that Asgardian Spirit mixes got sick." she tried to joke, but then looked and saw Jack's face and how tired he looked. "How sick are we talking about?"

"I'll go get the others." Tooth said, quickly dismissing herself while Baby Tooth followed her out.

"Jack?" Coro asked, sitting up and leaning towards him in concern. She had never seen him look so worn down.

"We didn't know if you were going to make it." he said quietly, and Coro felt herself freeze up. "You just collapsed, we didn't know how or why...and you were only getting worse." Coro found she couldn't say anything, and sat there in silence with Jack until Tooth came back followed closely by North, Hawkeye, and Bruce.

"Coro, you're awake! And look so much better!" North cried as he rushed over to her bed, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Bruce said, coming to stand by North, smiling slightly. Coro nodded back, her voice still not wanting to work.

"So, do you have any idea what that was?" Hawkeye asked her, happy to see that Thor's daughter was starting to feel better but also wanting some answers.

"No." Coro said, then cleared her throat slightly and tried again. "Last I remember was feeling tired while Jack and uncle Loki went to visit Jamie." she then looked around, frowning. "Where is father?" The other's exchanged glances, wondering how to let the young spirit know her father was off trying to find one of the most dangerous beings in existence.

"Ve sent a group to go find Pitch." North finally said, watching for her reaction.

"Why?" was all she said, staring at them, her big blue eyes growing slightly colder.

"You know enough about both spirits and Asgardians to know it's not normal to get sick like you did." Bruce explained, trying to calm the girl before she acted out. "We needed answers, and that was the only thing we could think of."

"I see." Coro answered, her expression unreadable. "When will they be back?"

"We don't know. Hopefully not much longer." Hawkeye answered, and Coro nodded. She fidgeted in her bed again, and looked away from everyone, trying to shake the dark feeling she had inside her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Lot's of mystery with this chappie...it may not make sense right now but I'll explain it all next chapter so don't worry. I have a specific plot bunny dancing around my drugged up mind (pain meds you guys, nothing more.) and I thought I'd leave it a bit more mysterious for this chapter. Thank me or curse me, take your pick.**_

_**As always please leave a review on how you liked and/or disliked this chapter! **_


	21. Chapter Twenty

**_BOO! Did I scare ya'll? No? Ok I tried. Happy Halloween! Hope you guys had a spooktastic holiday, I know I sure did. _**

**_READ:_**

**_So this last week I had an unfortunate experience involving someone trying to use Coro in their own story. I wanted to make sure all of you darling readers knew that Coro is my character, I created her and none of you can ever use her in your story. She is mine, so please don't try to take her. Luckily this instance was innocent and got figured out, and to the person I'm talking about I'm not holding this against you. If any of you guys see someone who is copying from me, please PM me and let me know!_**

**_On a happier note, I'm now a Beta Reader! If any of you amazing readers want me to Beta read one of your stories, I would LOVE to! Just putting that out there. _**

**_Marie_**

_**PlaidOtaku: Great idea! I agree there needs to be much more Loki and Jack interaction, I really like your suggestion though. Glad you like it!**_

_**Suicide Forest: That, my friend, is an absolutely fantastic idea. I have no idea how long this fic will end up being, but we could start whenever!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Steve's POV)

Everyone sat in silence after they had defeated Pitch, waiting for Samhain to show up. Nobody had said anything, they were still all shocked about what had just happened, but everyone's minds were racing. Everyone, except Sandy and Bunny, was wondering what the heck had happened to the Nightmare King, but no one dared ask them. Both spirits had stone cold expressions on, which only served to make the Avengers even more ansy about the whole thing. However, they needed to focus on Samhain now. What happened to Pitch could wait. After another ten minutes of waiting, they all heard a noise echo throughout the lair, making them stand and ready for battle. Sure enough, then soon saw a dark figure approaching them slowly, and they all lunged to attack. Only as soon as they got close to him, they found that all of their strength had left them.

"What...is this?" Tony panted, his iron man suit powering down completely. "JARVIS?" he asked, and when he received no answer he looked at Steve, alarmed.

"It's Samhain." Bunny said, clutching a boomerang and trying to stay standing up. "It's a power he has, he can make a person's strength leave them. I haven't seem him use this since he was at large." They all processed the information, watching the figure get closer and closer until he was right in front of them. His head was covered with a black hood so they couldn't see his face.

"Sam...hain." Thor growled, gritting his teeth. "Face me, you coward!" At this, Samhain slowly turned his head towards Thor, and lifted his pale hands to lower his hood. When he did, the Avengers and Guardians all gasped. In place of his eyes were what seemed like endless black holes, captivating their attention so much that they found they couldn't look away.

"Pitch Black." he said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"He's gone, mate." Bunny said from where he had kneeled on the floor. "But we all know you already knew that."

"Yes." he answered, still facing Thor. "It was my plan." After hearing this, the Avengers and guardians felt their blood run cold.

"Plan?" Bunny asked, dread coursing through his veins.

"Pitch was only getting in the way. Now, you've taken care of that nuisance, and I can show you what I am truly capable of." With that, his mouth stretched into a wide grin, before he disappeared. As soon as he did, they felt their strength come rushing back.

"Damn it!" Thor roared, thunder booming around them. "We've been played! He used us like puppets!"

"Thor, calm yourself!" Loki spat at him. "None of us are happy about this development, but the most important thing is to inform the others."

"He's right, Thor." Natasha said, all business. "Let's head out now. Bunny?" she said, turning to the guardian of hope, who nodded and tapped the ground, creating his tunnel once more. After the short, dreary ride, they popped out into the globe room of the pole to a surprising scene.

"Coro?" Thor asked, confusion lacing his voice. The others all stood besides him, facing the white haired Asgardian with a mixture of emotions.

"Father! Finally you're back, do you know how worried I've been?" Coro cried, running to her father and flinging her arms around him. He stood in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her small figure and pulling her close, closing his eyes.

"What happened here?" Steve asked, striding towards Bruce and Hawkeye.

"She woke up." Bruce answered. "We're just as confused as you are. One moment she was close to death, the next she was just fine. Jokul and Tooth were with her when she woke up." Steve nodded and looked over to see Loki approaching Jokul with a concerned look on his face, and frowned. This Loki was completely different from the one he had fought with in New York, it was hard to believe they were even the same person. Steve found himself questioning whether Loki was truly as bad as they had thought. He quickly shook his head though and walked over to Tooth, who was hovering next to the other guardians.

"I was told you were with Coro when she woke up?" he asked, and she faced him.

"Yes, Jack and I were." she said softly, glancing back over at where Coro and Thor were still embracing.

"Ve vill tell you what happened later. I think a meeting is in order." North said, and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Ok everyone, let's take it to the globe room. We're having a meeting." Steve said loudly, and followed North back to the room. When they all entered, however, they found the room completely covered in snow.

"Huh?" Tony said, looking around the room in confusion, before a huge pile of snow fell and buried him. The others barely had time to laugh at him before snow fell on them, burying them as well. Coro was the only one left untouched by the snow, and she stood there with a small smile, knowing what had caused the snow. For a moment the room was silent, then an evil cackling sound came from the corner of it, where Jack leaning on his staff from laughing so hard.

"Oh man, you should've seen your faces." he said, breathless from laughing. "It's too good. It's been way too long since I've pranked anyone." Bunny's angry head poked out from the snow, glaring viciously at Jack.

"FROSTBITE!" he yelled, struggling to escape the snow pile. "I-I-I'LL GET YOU F-FOR THIS!" he shivered, making Jack laugh even harder. The other victims had begun to struggle out of the snow as well, none of them looking too happy.

"Jokul, out of all times, you choose now to prank us?" Loki said, brushing snow off his shoulders and standing up elegantly. Thor stood up next, a pile of snow on his head, and Coro giggled from her spot next to Jack.

"Father you have a hat." she said, and Thor brushed his hair off.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your flowing golden hair, would you Uncle Thor." Jack said, laughing as well.

"Ok, you have had your fun, Jack, but know ve must have meeting." North said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Yea, yea." Jack said, still grinning. "Let's get this done with."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Took a bit longer for me to update, and it's a bit shorter, I know. Sorry about that._**

**_Remember to review! I love love love reviews!_**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**So I only got two reviews for the last chapter...that's an all time low. I'm wondering what I did wrong...? Please let me know so I don't make the same mistake in the future!**_

_**BIG NEWS GUYS: This story now has a PREQUEL! I'm so so excited about it. The story focuses on Jokul and Coro as they grow up in Asgard before they become spirits. Please go check it out! It's co-written with Suicide Forest, and posted on my channel. Hopefully you guys will like it!**_

_**PLEASE READ: Ya, it's been a while since I updated, but I'm honestly kinda stuck right now. There's only so much I can do with the plot to this story, and I'm wanting to end it. But, I also want to add more Loki and Jokul moments, and other family moments. So I'm at a lost as to what to do. The plot needs to be ended, its way strung out right now, but I want more filler moments. SO, you tell me what you want. Do you lovely readers want the story to be only plot, and to end faster, or do you want filler chappie's with cute moments? Please let me know in the reviews or by PM!**_

_**Marie**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, tell us what happened while we were away." Steve said after everyone had found a seat in the globe room.

"Jack and I were watching over Coro." Tooth started, choosing to hover instead of sitting down. "The other's were all elsewhere. Anyways, Coro had a coughing fit, then just woke up." she explained, confusion laced in her tone.

"Coro, what do you remember?" Steve asked her nicely, and the young girl hesitated before answering.

"Not much...I remember heading back to the pole with father, then it all goes black until I wake up in the infirmary." she said, glancing at her father then at Jack.

"And what happened when she woke up?" Loki asked, studying his son's face.

"I went to get the others." Tooth said, while Jack nodded.

"I stayed with Coro. She was fine when she woke up, wasn't sick at all."

"I felt completely fine, not as if I had been sick." Coro confirmed, while the others sat back, not sure what to make of it. "But enough about me, what happened with you guys?"

"Well, first we went to Pitch's lair and fought him." Tony started, only to be interrupted by the yells of the group who stayed with Coro.

"You what?" Tooth exclaimed, looking over at Bunny and Sandy with wide eyes.

"Ya, we did. And we beat him." Bunny said, his expression grave.

"Sandy...did you…?" North said hesitantly, and gasped when Sandy nodded.

"What? Did Sandy what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Ya, what was that back there?" Tony asked, turning to the Guardians.

"What...what Sandy did was something we only wanted to do if we absolutely had to." Bunny started, glancing at Sandy, who was hovering silently on a cloud of dream sand. "He took away Pitch's powers." Everyone's eyes grew wider at that, and Jack gasped.

"Wait, you can do that?" he asked, gripping his staff.

"Not many spirits can, and it's only temporarily. Sandy only can with Pitch because they both deal with dreams." Tooth explained.

"It ain't something we do lightly, mate. It takes up a lot of energy, and besides, no spirit deserves their powers being stripped, not even Pitch." Bunny said grimly. Jack nodded, imagining what it would be like if his powers were taken away. No matter what Pitch had done, it was a heavy punishment.

"He should be out of our vay vhile we deal with Samhain, though." North said, trying to move on from the depressing subject. "Did you ever get to him?"

"Yes, we did." Steve said, leaning back on his seat. "And we learned a lot about what is going on, too." North gestured for him to continue, so he did. "When Samhain arrived, we all became extremely weak, unable to do anything let alone fight." he started explaining.

"Yes, I have heard of him possessing a power like that." North mumbled, stroking his beard.

"Anyways, we were all on the floor, unable to do anything, when he approached us." Steve continued. "He knew all along what we would do to Pitch, though. He wanted us to get rid of him."

"What?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. "How could he have known that's how far we would go with Pitch?"

"My guess is that he knew we wouldn't want to chance him coming back again any time soon." Natasha spoke up for the first time.

"That's not even the worst part." Steve said, looking at them all seriously. "He told us that now Pitch is out of the way, he would show us his true power." After saying this, the room went silent.

"He must mean November 7th…" Hawkeye muttered, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow is Halloween, if I had to guess I'd say he's planning something for tomorrow." Tony said, leaning back in his chair. "And we all know that simply fighting him head on is out of the option...we have to be smart about it this time."

"If Stark is right, and Samhain is planning attack for tomorrow, ve must not let him win." North said seriously, eyes blazing.

"But how are we to figure out what he's is planning? We'd be guessing at best, and we can't afford to guess." Hawkeye said, not wanting to take a chance.

"We find him before he has a chance to, then!" Jack said, standing up, grinning.

"I said we needed to be smart about it, kid. That's not smart." Tony said, watching Jack in amusement.

"I agree with the man of iron, that is too dangerous." Thor said, thinking about what happened to his daughter last time they had confronted Samhain.

"Can you think of any other way?" Jack said, pacing while trying to argue his case. "We have no real clues as to what he is planning. We wouldn't even know where to start in figuring out his plans."

"Jack, this is Samhain we're talking about." Tooth said, and Baby Tooth flew over to him, eyes wide and concerned. "It's going to be more complicated than that, and you know it."

"I hate sayin' this, but Frostbite might be right." Bunny growled, glaring at Jack who in turn grinned back. "We don't know his plans, and by the time we figure 'em out it'll be too late. Finding him before he has to chance to do anythin' might be our best bet."

"Is it decided then?" North asked, looking for any objections. Nobody looked too happy about the new plan, but nobody objected. Everyone looked over at Sandy, who was frantically waving to get their attention, before he started making sand pictures over his head.

"Well there's different way we could." Coro said, and everyone stared at her. "What, you don't know what he's saying?"

"No, actually." Tony said, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well he basically was saying 'how are we going to find him.'" she explained, while Sandy nodded.

"What are the ways you're thinking of?" Steve asked her, and she smiled at him.

"Oh there are lots of different ways!" she said happily, making Jack grin and Thor smile slightly. "One way is we go back to Pitch and ask him. He has no power right now, so he's not dangerous at all."

"Yes, the only trick is getting him to talk." North said, and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I can do that, easily." she said matter of factly.

"Another way is I can use my wind to search Earth for him, although that might take a bit longer." she said, and the others nodded.

"Why don't we use both tactics?" Hawkeye suggested, as the others turned to him. "Some of us can go to Pitch, while a couple go with Coro."

"I also want to get ahold of Fury again, keep him up to date." Steve said. "Why don't we do this. Let's get ahold of Fury, and ask permission for the airship to be our base. Samhain won't suspect that as much as the pole. Coro, Jokul, Thor, and maybe Loki can all go look for Samhain while another team goes to Pitch."

"Bruce and I can search from the ship." Tony said, chewing a stick of gum. "We can use technology and such."

"Ok, you two then stay at base and search from there. Even if you don't pick up anything because he's a spirit it'll be good to have a couple of us at the base." Steve said, nodding at Tony.

"Right." Tony said, popping a bubble. "Let's go, then"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Again, I'd really really appreciate your thoughts on how to move forwards with this story. Thanks!**_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Hi guys...I know it's been SO long since I last updated, and I'm truly sorry. As a college student, academics will always come before fanfiction, and as finals drew closer I found myself way to busy to spend any time on this story. I could've continued to post, but the content would have been absolute crap because I wouldn't have time to really work on it.**_

_**That being said, from now on the updates for The Winter's Wind will be unorganized and slow. I will write when I can, but I seriously don't have much time. I go to college and have a job, and there's the homework and ugh. So, I'm sorry, but that's just how it's going to be from now on.**_

_**Enjoy a short filler with lots of mushy family moments! I'll be adding more moments like these, so let me know your opinions on them.**_

_**Marie**_

_**neobendium: As of right now I'm not sure there will be a sequel for this story. However, there is a prequel :) It's called Rise of the Asgardians, you can check it out if you want. It's also currently on a temporary hiatus though.**_

_**Spottedfrost7: I'm so glad you like it! :) (seriously though, coming from you it's huge).**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack opened his eyes slowly, staring up from his bed in the North Pole at the ceiling. Tomorrow they would be splitting up for their different jobs, and he had planned to get a good night's sleep before the big day. However, Jack found himself unable to fall asleep and now it was well into the next morning and all he had accomplished was memorizing the patterns of the cracks on the ceiling of his room. He sat up slowly, grumbling and deciding it was pointless to try and sleep, as he obviously couldn't. He grabbed his staff and tapped the window next to him, watching as frost weaved its way across the glass. Normally when he couldn't sleep, he would go to a town and create a snow day, but Coro was asleep in the room next to his and Jack couldn't get very far without her wind to assist him.

Silently, he crossed the room and opened the door, planning on raiding the kitchens and seeing if a snack would make him sleepy. He gently walked down the halls, leaving a trail of frost behind him, amazed at how silent the pole was during the night. It was always so busy and magical during the day, with the yeti's and elves running around making toys for Christmas, but, at night, the halls were empty and quiet. Jack turned a corner and grinned as he found the door to the kitchens, opening them in a rush. Jack whistled to himself as he sifted through the fridge, trying to find the treats.

"You really like your sugar, don't you." He heard an amused voice say from behind him and let out a small yelp as he spun around to see his father sitting at the counter, an eyebrow raised as he watched his son.

"Father, when did you get here?" Jack said, trying to keep the alarm out of his voice as he stared at Loki sheepishly.

"I was here before you arrived, actually." Loki answered, putting the book he had been reading aside. "You were so focused on finding something to eat that you didn't notice me."

"Oops." Jack said, grinning. "So why are you here, then? You do know there're more comfortable places to read than the kitchen, right?"

"I'm not an idiot, Jokul. I just didn't want to run into anybody, so this seemed like a good place to go. Apparently, I was wrong." Loki answered. "More importantly, why are you still up?"

"Oh, you know, reasons." Jack said, trying to brush past the question while he sat next to his father. "What book are ya reading?"

"Jokul, stop avoiding the subject." Loki said, frowning.

"Er, I just couldn't sleep is all." he answered, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with his father. "Trust me, I tried, but sleep wasn't happening. Sorry, father."

"You're nervous, then." Loki said, sighing. "That is only to be expected. Anyone would be nervous the night before something so important and life threatening."

"Thanks." Jack said dryly, making Loki chuckle slightly.

"There's no reason for you to feel embarrassed about being afraid." Loki said gently. Jack nodded and drew a frost pattern on the counter, watching as it spread across the surface. Suddenly he laughed, and Loki looked at him, prompting him to explain.

"Remember that one time I made that one noble who visited the castle in Asgard scream like a little girl because of my ice?" Jack explained, laughing again and Loki chuckled as well. "He never returned to the castle after that, did he?"

"Yes, I remember that well. I also remember grounding you for two weeks because of that." Loki said, making Jack scowl. "But secretly, I was proud. I never did like that noble anyways, he was rude and snobbish."

"I knew it!" Jack said triumphantly. "He was so annoying, and he scoffed at Coro. What did you expect me to do, let him get away with that?"

"You were lucky; you didn't get the full wrath of Odin. Somehow it turned out that whenever you caused mayhem in the castle, I was to blame." Loki said, remembering all the times Odin had yelled at him because of some prank Jokul had pulled.

"Ya, I know, that's why I did what I did." Jack said, grinning impishly at his father. "I knew I wouldn't have that bad of a punishment. You always went pretty light on me."

"Don't make me regret it." Loki said, scowling. Jack rolled his eyes and yawned, making Loki's mouth twitch into a smile. "You should get some sleep, son."

"Ya, I think I will." Jack said, standing up and yawning again. "Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, Jokul."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Remember to leave a review! It means a lot :) Thank you all for sticking with me, even though my updates are terrible.**_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Yay for buildup! Also, I am in a constant state of distress because of my public speaking class. Please help.**_

_**-Marie**_

_**PlaidOtaku: Never! This story is my baby :) It might be slow to update, but I'm never going to abandon it!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jack, get up." A voice said, pulling Jack out of his sleep. He groaned and waved his hand in a sleepy attempt to get whoever it was to go away, only to hear a familiar laugh.

"Coro?" Jack croaked, opening one eye and looking over at where his cousin was standing next to his bed, grinning at him.

"It's time to get up." She said. "We're getting a-hold of Fury. Then we're finding Samhain."

"Oh ya, I forgot." Jack grumbled.

"Hurry up; we're all waiting for you. And we have to be quick about this." She said, raising a white eyebrow before turning and bounding out of his room. Jack sighed and stood up, quickly getting dressed and grabbing his staff. Being both an Asgardian and a spirit, he could get away with not sleeping much. He hurried off to the globe room, where he found everyone gathered around, a mixture of emotions painting their faces.

"Jack, good. You are up." North greeted him, patting his back. Jack nodded and went to stand next to his father and Coro, who smiled at him.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Jack whispered to Coro.

"Well, I'm ready for this to be over." She whispered back, and Jack nodded. He was as well; it had gone on for long enough.

"I got a-hold of Fury last night." Steve began. "I updated him and let him know our plan from yesterday. He agrees that the ship would be a better base than the pole, but does not think it wise to have all of use on it at once."

"So instead, we are splitting up, as we discussed yesterday." Dr. Banner continued, standing next to Steve. "We discussed this last night, and this is the arrangement we came up with. Natasha, Steve, and Sandy will go find Pitch and get him to talk." He said, and Natasha nodded with the others.

"Tony and Bruce will be on the ship using those controls to help search for Samhain." Steve said, nodding to the two men while Tony gave a thumbs up and winked at Bruce. "Coro, you can use your wind to search the earth for Samhain with the help of Jokul. Once you find him, go to the ship where Loki and Thor will be waiting for you." The Asgardians both looked uncomfortable with leaving their children on their own, but nodded in the end.

"And what about us, mate?" Bunny asked.

"The rest of you, which is Clint, Bunny, North, and Tooth, will stay here to both protect the pole and be on call for backup. If any one of the group needs help, they will contact you. With Bunny's tunnel's, you should get there quickly to offer aid." Steve explained, crossing his arms. "Any complaints?" When nobody spoke up, he nodded. "Then we'll start immediately. Loki, you'll have to transport yourself, Thor, Tony, and Bruce to the ship. I'll give you the coordinates if you need them." He said, and Loki scoffed. "Or maybe you don't." Steve continued, while Jack hid a laugh. "Coro, you and Jokul can fly to a good place to search." He said, looking over at the cousins, his expression softening for the children. "Natasha and Sandy, you're with me." He finished, and everyone nodded in determination.

"Jokul," Loki said, turning to his son, speaking softly to him. "Be careful. If you or Coro are in any danger, contact me immediately." He instructed, and Jack nodded.

"Don't worry, Father. We're used to this." He said cheerily, making Loki frown.

"That does nothing to calm me." He said dryly, wondering why it had to be his son who had gone through so much in life to be used to this kind of disaster. While they were talking, Thor approached his daughter and knelt down so the two could look in each other's eyes without a height difference.

"Father, I know you are worried, but Jack and I will be very careful." She said, knowing what was coming.

"I almost lost you, Coro." Thor said, his eyes worried. "If anything happens, fall back immediately. Don't push yourself."

"I promise." Coro said, holding out her pinky finger and laughing when Thor looked at it, confused. "It's a way that humans secure a promise." She explained. "Hook you pinky with mine and we'll shake on it." Thor smiled and hooked his pinky in her small one, gently shaking it, watching Coro laugh.

"Remember, our goal is to find Samhain, but do not attack him alone unless you have to defend yourself. Contact everyone else first." Steve said sternly.

"We'd best head out now." Bruce said, and Thor stood up to go stand by his brother, along with Tony and Bruce. They all grabbed Loki's outstretched hand, and the others watched them disappear with a flash of green light.

"We should go as well." Natasha said, glancing at her group.

"I'll get in contact with you if I run across Pitch while searching for Samhain." Coro said, and Natasha nodded before looking back at Steve and Sandy, who both nodded back at her.

"Good luck, you two." Steve said, saluting to Coro and Jack. Both smiled and nodded back before Steve turned and walked out with the others.

"Come on, Windy, let's head out!" Jack said, grinning, and Coro grinned back running with him to the front door and stepping outside.

* * *

Loki teleported Thor, Iron Man, and the Hulk to where the ship was, trying to push Jokul out of his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand, but he couldn't help but worry about his son.

"Right, let's find Fury." Tony said, walking in the direction to the main room.

"No need. I'm right here." A voice called. Fury walked around the corner, revealing himself. "I saw you show up on the security camera." He explained. "So, the plan has been set in place?"

"Yes. Tony and I will be searching for Samhain from here while Thor and Loki are waiting here for when he is found." Bruce explained.

"Get to it, then." Fury said, and they watched as Tony and Bruce walked away. "I'd like to speak with you two for a moment" He said, gesturing for the last two to follow him. Loki rolled his eyes in amusement, but followed him anyways. For Jokul and Coro's safety, he would act civil around Fury. They entered his office and Fury turned to face them.

"I want to make myself clear here. Loki, I do not trust you, and Thor, I'm starting to wonder what side you are on. After this is all done, I expect Loki to be in your Asgardian prison once more and I never want to see him again." He said angrily.

"You have my word; Loki will go back to prison." Thor said after hesitating slightly, and Loki smirked at Fury. "As for what side I am on, you should know by now that I will never side with my brother after what he has done." He said, and inwardly Loki frowned. As the god of mischief, he was always good at hearing lies, and Thor was clearly not certain about what he was saying.

"Good." Fury said, nodding. Suddenly Agent Hill knocked and before she entered the office.

"Sir, I have news on Pitch." She announced, and Fury signaled for her to continue. "Captain America and his group found Pitch; they are questioning him now." Fury glanced at the two gods before gesturing for them to leave the office.

"Let's go see how things are going, then." He said, and made his way to the main room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Remember to review!**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**_Hey all...ya it's been a long time since the last update. Sorry, but it's been super busy...in the short of it, I've been struggling with college and recurring health issues, I even had to quit my job *quietly sobs in the corner*. But ya, here's to another update!_**

_**Also, just to clarify I'm not going to abandon this story, it just might take a while for updates to come out. I'd never abandon my baby!**_

_**Marie**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natasha looked around the gloomy cave, waiting for any sign of movement that would help them find Pitch. Steve and Sandy were farther away doing the same thing, but Natasha had a feeling Pitch knew they were there and would not make himself known while he had no powers. They would have to do more than search; they would have to tempt him out. Steve seemed to be thinking the same thing, as they made eye contact and he nodded slowly, allowing her to find Pitch using her own methods.

"You know we're here. Why don't you come out?" she called, and got no answer like she thought. "We know you can't fight us, and we aren't monsters. We aren't here to hurt you." Once again, there were no answers. "I'm sure you know about Samhain's betrayal by now. We want to find him, don't you want revenge?" They heard a noise coming from the corner of the vast room, and turned towards it, ready to defend themselves if they needed to.

"And why should I help you." Pitch's velvety voice echoed towards them, and Natasha smirked, already knowing he would cave in and help them.

"Samhain set you up, he used you and you know it. You have your pride, and it's been ravaged. But if you help us find him, that pride can be remade." she said, staring at the corner where she knew he was. Sure enough, after she finished speaking he stepped out from the shadows, still appearing just as graceful and frightening as usual. If she didn't know about everything that had been happening, Natasha would never had guessed his powers were gone.

"And you think I don't know that you, too, will use me? You're no better than him." Pitch spat, glaring at them. Natasha raised an eyebrow, and stepped towards him, holding a hand out to Steve and Sandman so they wouldn't follow, knowing he was harmless.

"Honestly, do you think we have time to try and use you? We're humans, you are a spirit. As soon as this mess is done, we're getting out of it." She said, knowing it was a blatant lie and that Fury would keep tabs on the spirits, but hoping Pitch would believe her. He stared at her, his expression telling her he saw through her story. "Look, does it matter? We both want to see Samhain taken down, and we aren't even going to have you fight with us. We just need to know any information about Samhain that you have."

Pitch glared at her for a moment longer before stepping fully out of the shadows, following Natasha towards the others.

"After I tell you, I never want to see you again." he said darkly, and Steve nodded his assurance.

"We'll be on our way as soon as we have our information." he said.

"Samhain's plans are obvious, but deadly." Pitch started, folding his arms. "If you haven't guessed half of his plan already, I would be awfully surprised. As you know, some spirit's have a day where they are respected and revered, far more so than other days. On that day, the spirits themselves are far more powerful, and Samhain's day is November Seventh."

"We were thinking he would attack then." Steve said, studying Pitch as blue eyes met golden one's.

"Well, your assumption is correct." Pitch said. "But only half correct. He did not tell me directly about his plans, but after...recent events, it is fairly obvious to me what he is planning. Tonight, on Halloween, he will start his plan, and it will end on November seventh."

"And what exactly is this plan of his?" Natasha asked, already guessing the answer but needing confirmation.

"Why, world corruption of course." Pitch responded, grinning. "He was taken from power, and has never forgotten it. His goal is to regain that power, and trust me, that will not be a good thing for anyone. Now, leave. That is all I know."

Natasha nodded, looking at Steve. Both knew they would get no more information from Pitch, and they started making their way out.

"Get ahold of SHIELD." Natasha said, and Steve nodded, already reaching for his cell phone. After a brief conversation with Fury, it was decided that they would be joining the others on the ship, and they waited for the helicopter to collect them.

* * *

Jack smiled at Coro as they left the pole. As much fun as it was seeing his father and uncle, it was good to be back with Coro again.

"Ready?" Coro asked.

"You bet!" Jack said, grinning at her and watching as she turned into her wind form.

'Shall we just start searching around?' the wind breathed in his ear, and Jack looked around.

"Well, maybe around Ireland? That's where his lore was most popular." he suggested, and felt the familiar feeling of being picked up by the wind.

_'We'll be there shortly. I'll try and hurry.'_ he heard the wind whisper, and smiled fondly.

"Just don't push yourself, ok? You were sick not that long ago." he reminded her, and felt the wind grow harsher.

_'I'm fine, Jack. No need to baby me.'_ she whispered grumpily, making him laugh more. They spent the rest of the trip in companionable silence, simply enjoying each others company, before the wind slowed down slightly._ 'Ok, we're approaching Ireland. Should I land you somewhere so I can go look around using my wind?'_

"No! We can't separate, Coro; you must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you go off on your own." Jack exclaimed, knowing he would frustrate the wind but also knowing she wouldn't be safe alone. "We'll search together."

_'Jack, you know it's not as easy to search when I'm carrying someone.'_ the wind said coldly, irked by her cousin's protectiveness.

"Too bad. Now come on, we'd better start soon." Jack replied, proud he could still get his younger cousin to follow his orders when he really meant business. With a slightly harsher gush of wind, Jack started moving again, noticing already how focused the wind was compared to when they were just traveling.

_'Jack, I might've found something.'_ the wind announced, and Jack was immediately on guard. _'I'll take us to where I sensed it, then I can get a better grasp of the situation.'_ They landed soon after, and Jack stood tall looking around, grasping his staff tightly. _'I definitely sense another spirit not far away. I can't be certain whether or not it is Samhain, but we should still be cautious just in case it is him.'_

"Alright." Jack agreed and was once again lifted up. They went slower this time, and moved cautiously. Soon enough, they got to the coast of Ireland and saw Samhain, his back turned to them as he faced the ocean.

"You're here." His voice called out to them, making them freeze as a hint of fear crept into their minds. "I knew you would turn up eventually. Coro, how I've missed you."

"Don't you talk to her." Jack growled, and the wind circled around him in a warning.

"It's time." Samhain whispered, and as soon as he did, Coro's petal's turned black as the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**When I had first been writing this chapter all those weeks ago I hadn't intended it to end here, so if it feels out of place that's why. I only ended it here cause I needed to get something up for ya'll. Am I evil for leaving it with this crappy cliffhanger?**_

_**Love you all, as always :)**_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Wow, it's been a while! Sorry guys, I needed a break from writing. I always want writing to be a fun activity for me, and it just wasn't much fun so I didn't force myself. I think I'm coming back, though. I had motivation to write this, at least! Still, don't expect frequent updates. Huge thanks to those of you who are still reading this, thank you for your patience as I took my time off. And, as always, thanks to all who reviewed!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Jack turned, eyes wide, as he watched Coro's normally baby pink petals turn black, and the wind's temperature dropped to below freezing.

"Coro?" he asked, gripping his staff as the wind picked up and started storming around him, trapping him in the middle of it with Samhain. He spun around as he heard a chuckle, and glared at Samhain. "You!" he snarled, facing the Spirit. "What did you do to her!"

"I'm afraid she won't answer to you now. She is under my control." he answered, a twisted smile growing on his face. "She is the strongest of you all, and now her mind belongs to me."

"How dare you!" Jack seethed, anger filling his mind as he lunged to strike him with his ice before he was thrown away by a gust of wind. He hit the ground hard and turned again towards the swarm of black petals, feeling despair start to replace his anger. "Coro, no." Jack whispered, and watched as the wind gathered behind Samhain.

"Farewell, Jokul Frosti." Samhain murmured, before disappearing with the wind. Jack sat there in shock, unable to process what had happened, before he stood up and picked his staff up, realizing he had no way to get around the world without Coro. He sighed, fear bubbling up inside him as he thought about his cousin. Jack stared in the distance and sat down again, unable to do anything with the crushing weight in his chest.

* * *

Loki leaned against the wall as Iron Man and Banner worked with the Midgardian technology. Fury had excused himself, leaving it to the two scientists while Loki and Thor waited for any news.

"Looks like there's been some activity in Ireland, I'd say it's worth checking out." Banner said, and Iron Man walked over and looked as well.

"Lot's of wind." he noted, getting Thor's attention. "And the temperature has dropped in just one particular area."

"Sounds like Jokul and Coro." Loki murmured from his spot on the wall. "Where is this, I will teleport and see how things are going for them."

"Better hurry, too. The wind just disappeared from the area." Tony said, glancing at Thor. After hearing where the location was, Loki quickly transported there and looked around, eye widening. Anything that had been standing strong looked as if it were pulled out, along with what looked like shattered ice. His shoulders stiffened as his eyes came to rest on a white haired boy, sitting alone and staring into the distance with an empty look on his face.

"Jokul?" Loki called out, hurrying to his son's side and kneeling down besides him. "Jokul, what happened here?" Jokul blinked and turned to look at his father, eyes downcast.

"It's Coro." he said softly. "Samhain has her." Loki felt his blood run cold at his son's words, and gripped Jokul by his shoulders.

"Has her? Tell me everything." he said, his green eyes meeting icy blue ones.

"He somehow took control of her. Her petals turned black, and she fought against me." Jokul said, shivering as he remembered the moment he was thrown away by the wind.

"Let's get back to the pole." Loki said gently, noticing his son's odd behavior with growing worry. "Can you stand? Are you injured anywhere?" Jokul shook his head and stood, gripping his staff close to him.

"We need to help her." he said, looking at his father. "Who knows what Samhain is doing to her."

"We will, Jokul. But right now we need to let everyone know about this." Loki explained, and Jokul nodded hesitantly, before being transported back to the pole.

"Jack, Loki!" North exclaimed, standing up from his seat in the globe room. "I did not expect you to arrive back so soon. Vat is happening?" he asked, knowing immediately that something wasn't right.

"I'm going to get my brother." Loki said, placing a hand on Jokul's shoulder. "Watch after Jokul while I'm gone, I will return as soon as I can." North nodded, and Loki quickly transported back to the SHIELD ship. He was careful to not transfer where Fury was, still not trusting him, and quickly walked to the room where Iron Man and Banner were still probably looking for clues.

"Thor?" Loki said, reaching the door.

"Loki! What's the news from Ireland?" Thor asked, while Banner and Iron Man turned over, curious as well.

"We need to get back to the pole." Loki said, his eyes meeting Thor's, whose expression darkened immediately. "You two need to come as well." Everyone nodded and gathered around Loki, and he transported them back. The scene they arrived to everyone else, besides Steve, Natasha, and Sandy, gathered around Jack.

"Where's Coro?" Thor questioned, looking a his nephews downcast face with growing worry. "Jokul?" Jack sighed, hopelessness sliding away in place of anger as Samhain's influence left him.

"Samhain took her." he said, eyes flashing and the temperature dropped further in the room. Thunder boomed, and everyone jumped as Thor clenched his fists together, his eyes growing hard.

"Calm down, Thor." Loki ordered, glaring at his brother. "If we are to help Coro, we must keep our wits about us." Thor desperately tried to calm down, and faced Jokul.

"Tell me everything." he said, voice strained. Jack once again explained what he had told his father, while everyone felt a mixture of anger and sadness growing. The silence was broken by Tony's phone ringing, and everyone faced him as he briefly talked into the device.

"That was Steve." he said, hanging up. "He and his group managed to get information from Pitch, they're with Fury on the ship now."

"Ve should get them." North said. "Ve need a new plan to rescue the Vind."

"Loki is the best option to get them." Tony said, his sarcastic attitude strangely grave. "They should take a plane to some location for Loki to get them, in order to avoid Fury." Everyone nodded in agreement, glancing at Thor as they did. They could see the barely restrained anger and grief, his eyes staring ahead, no doubt plotting his revenge on the spirit who was foolish enough to harm his daughter.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Remember to Review!**_


End file.
